through the eyes of a monsteryear one
by ninja-bitch
Summary: She looked around the corner, towards the strange noise. The blood rushing to her head as adrenaline pumped through her strained body, her muscles tense with anticipation as the noise got louder...What did Vixen hear?...to know more, read on! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

'First day back then?' asked Logan from across the breakfast table to the two half asleep girls. Jade looked up and glared, which made him chuckle.

'It's not so bad.' said Kitty from the doorway, 'We get to see are friends again.'

'What the brotherhood?' asked Vixen glowering at her, but she wasn't looking.

'Not just the brotherhood,' she said fiddling with her hair, 'everyone else too.'

'Apart from Jean noone else has any human friends.' said Jade trying to hold back a large yawn and failing. At that moment Spyke came in and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table.

'Rogue has a human friend.' he said with his mouth full of apple bits which in turn went flying all over the table. 'Oops… Sorry.'

'You'd better get going,' came Xavier's voice from the other door, 'Or you'll be late for your first day at school.'

'Yeah,' said Vixen under her breath to Jade, 'cos that would be _such_ a shame.' Jade giggled.

At the school, Vixen and Jade had to get a new locker each (since they were newbies) so they made their way down the hall trying all the lockers for open ones.

Jade found one on the left hand side of the hall, Vixen a little further down on the right next to…

'Rogue?' asked Vixen raising a surprised eyebrow, 'How come you're already here?'

'I know a shortcut.' she said shortly not looking at the blond girl and closing her locker. She turned and walked away down the hallway.

'What's her problem?' asked Vixen to her black haired friend across the way, she shrugged. Vixen frowned and stuffed her books into the open locker moodily.

'Who's this then?' came a casual yet flirty male voice next to her. 'A new kid, huh?' she closed the locker door and saw a platinum blond boy leaning up against the cabinets.

'Umm… I guess.' she said hesitantly glancing over at Jade who was flicking through her books, too busy to realise what was going on behind her.

'I'm Pietro.' said the boy standing up straight, 'What can I call you then, Babycakes?' Vixen smiled foxily.

'Anything but that, Sweety.' she replied deciding the best kind of defence was a good offence and flirting back.

'Snookums good for you then?' he asked raising an eyebrow and putting his arm over her shoulder to place it on her locker which she had just locked.

'As long as you don't mind me breaking your nose, then that's absolutely peachy.' she replied lifting his arm and slipping under it. ' Cupcake.' she said glancing over her shoulder as she walked away, swinging her hips invitingly.

Just then she realised she didn't know where she was going. She rifled in her bag and found a timetable… she had art first period in room 36B.

'Where the hell is room 36B?' she asked aloud looking around slowly as if she might find the answer by just looking around at the other students. She noticed the boy still watching her with a playful smile on his face. The green-eyed girl glared and looked away.

'Need some help, Honey?' he asked coming up behind her and looking over her shoulder at the piece of paper clasped in her hands. She swiftly pressed it against her chest, not wanting to admit that she was completely lost.

'No,' she said looking up at him defiantly, 'I'm good thank-you.' she walked a few paces ahead still looking around.

'35B is up the stairs and third on you right.' he shouted after her smugly. She turned around and glared at him incredulously then stormed off up the stairs as the bell rang.

She entered the room, wondering who on earth she was going to be able to sit with. Suddenly someone barged past her, pushing her into a wall.

'Hey!' she said angrily 'Watch it!' the boy who had collided with her turned around and said with a raised eyebrow:

'Or what?' Vixen glared at him menacingly rolling her hands into fists. The boy had longish dark brown hair, dark eyes and a malevolent smirk.

'You don't wanna know.' she growled at him. He smiled and hitched his rucksack a little higher on his shoulder before walking off.

She glowered at him then went back to deciding who she could sit with. The tables were double placed so most were taken by friends who were already chatting about their holiday experiences. In the end she went and sat alone at the back of the class, at the only empty table. She put her head in her hand unhappily and started doodling on the page she had got out.+++++


	2. Chapter 2

'You veren't honestly going to sit alone vere you?' asked a German voice on her right.

She looked up and saw her good friend Kurt smiling down at her benevolently.

'Kurt!' she exclaimed happily 'I didn't know you took art!' he sat down beside her and took out his school books and pen.

'Yeah!' he said smiling, 'It was this or home economics.' he continued smiling unenthusiastically. 'But now I tried it, I kinda like it!'

'Couldn't you do workshop?' asked the girl laughing tenderly at the boy who had saved her from her loneliness.

'Zere vere no free places left.' he replied as a very thin woman came and stood at the front of the class.

'Hello again, then.' she said with a friendly smile. 'Welcome newcomers and welcome back for those who did this last year! I can see that many who took this option last year have taken it again this year, good for you!' she looked genuinely pleased to see the class again. 'I can only see two newcomers, I think.'

She smiled welcomingly at Vixen and the boy who had bumped into her earlier.

'Vat is he doing here?' asked Kurt under his breath to Vixen, who looked curiously at him.

'Would you two like to come up here please and tell us who you both are?' asked the teacher enthusiastically. Vixen eyes widened in horror and from what she could see of the boy he had the same reaction.

Kurt nudged her and she slowly got to her feet, the teacher making motions drawing her to the front of the class. The boy glanced around at Vixen and, seeing that she was making her way half-heartedly to the front joined her.

'That's right kids,' continued the woman excitedly. 'Just over here. That's right.'

The dark-haired boy and Vixen stood side by side between the rest of the class and the blackboard.

'Perfect!' exclaimed the teacher happily, bouncing on the spot, 'Don't you make a splendid couple?' she asked looking from them to the class who were sniggering.

The boy looked sideways at her and smirked a slightly flirty smile, the blond girl frowned back at him.

'So…' continued the straggly looking woman 'What are your names?' she asked beaming. The boy was about to speak but the teacher tutted, 'Ah, ah! Ladies first, young man.'

'Yeah, ladies first.' said Vixen raising a cheeky eyebrow. 'My name is Vixen-' she started but the dishevelled woman interrupted.

'Did your parents call you Vixen?' she asked doubtfully. 'That's rather an… unusual name, isn't it?' she continued rifling through her book, 'It says here you're called Ge-'

'Nobody calls me that.' butted in the girl, 'Call me Vixen.' the teacher looked at her taken aback.

'Err… right, ' she said uncertainly, 'Alright then. Umm… What's your name then young man?'

The boy who had been smirking at Vixen looked vaguely back at the teacher who was looking expectantly back at him, then at the class.

'Erm, well I'm called Lance,' he said, 'but my friends call me Avalanche.' he finished, turning and gazing at Vixen to see her reaction. He was satisfied to see her eyes widening in disbelief and inquiring curiosity.

'Avalanche?' asked the woman frowning at the two teenagers gazing at each other. 'That's a strange nickname, isn't it? A bit like, Vixen I suppose.'

Vixen was gazing at the boy in front of her, mentally asking whether he was a mutant. As an answer, he smiled smugly at her.

'So, Lance and err, Vixen. Could you tell us a little bit about yourselves, please?' asked the unkempt woman smiling again.

Vixen looked at Kurt, sitting at the back of the class, gazing at her; he shrugged apologetically as if to tell her that he had known before who the boy was.

'Vixen?' pushed the teacher, the young girl glanced at her then, gathering her wits, took a deep breath.

'Umm, I'm 16 years old… I err, left home not long ago… I-'she started, only to be rudely interrupted by the boy called Lance.

'Where do you live?' he asked smirking vindictively. She looked at him indifferently, then back at Kurt who nodded.

'I live at Xavier's Institute for the gifted.' she said looking insolently back at him, 'Since I ran away, as I told you earlier, in case you didn't catch that.' she smiled a victorious smile, Lance glared at her.

'Okay,' said the teacher, 'Lance?'

'I'm 17, I left home too cos my parents hated me.' he said glaring at Vixen as if to challenge her. 'Why did you leave home, _Vixen_?'

'My parents tried to do experiments on me.' she replied without thinking of the consequences.

'Why did your parents want to do experiments on you, Cutey?' he asked pinching her cheek.

'Is it any business of yours?' she asked glowering at him, 'Oh, and don't call me "Cutey"… Sweet-cheeks.'

With that he lost his temper and tried to punch her, she grabbed his hand just in time and pressed him back into the blackboard. He thrust her off him and tried to hit her again, she dodged but he still got her left arm. She kicked out and hit him in the chest, whereupon he clenched his fist, still glaring at her.

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble and quake beneath their feet. The other classmates screamed, fell off their chairs or hid under their tables with their hands over their heads.

Vixen screamed and fell forwards into Lance's arms, as she made contact with him the earthquake stopped. He looked down at her and smiled.

'impressed?' he asked holding her upper arms and pulling her upright. 'What's your "talent" then?' she looked up at him incredulously.

'Woah.' she said with an astonished look on her pretty face. He sneered down at her, she giggled meekly.

'I didn't realise you cared.' he said smiling.

'I don't.' she said regaining her former expression. 'And if you want to know just what I can do, then…' she leaned in and whispered in his ear, as the class filed slowly out of the classroom, 'meet me at 4 in the wood just outside the city.'

Whereupon she extricated herself from his arms and walked out of the room into the crowded hall.


	3. Chapter 3

At 4.30, Vixen dragged Kurt and Jade down to the wood she had mentioned earlier.

'What did you say we were going to do here?' asked Kurt prodding his inducer, praying it would hold.

'Good point.' continued Jade frowning slightly, 'I can't remember.' she looked at Vixen inquiringly.

'That's cos I didn't tell you.' replied Vixen smiling maliciously at her friends.

'And why are you in costume?' asked the blue boy stopping fiddling with the gadget strapped to his wrist.

'I met someone.' said the blond girl turning around to face the other two, Jade sighed and Kurt rolled his eyes.

'No! Not like that!' she cried out indignantly, 'I wouldn't have brought you guys on a date!'

'Zen what-' he started but stopped abruptly, 'Not Avalanche?' he asked frowning at her. She smiled back flintily.

'I wanna see what h can do,' she said shrugging, 'and he wants to see me in action, too!'

'I bet he brought all his buddies too.' continued Nightcrawler folding his arms sceptically.

'Like who?'' asked Vixen folding her own arms and raising a disobedient eyebrow at him.

'Toad, Blob,' he said counting on his fingers, 'and Qvicksilver.' he finished with him.

'Kvick Silver, eh?' asked the green-eyed girl cheekily imitating his German accent again.

'You called?' came a young man's voice from behind her. She turned around and saw the boy she'd been flirting with earlier.

'**YOU?**' they both exclaimed at the same moment.

'You're a mutant?' he asked incredulously, eyes wide. She looked at him in the same manner. 'You're even better in costume than in your school stuff.' he continued regaining his flirty posture. 'Can I have your name now?'

'It's Vixen.' came Lance's voice from the trees behind Pietro. 'I told you.'

'You didn't tell me I'd met her.' said Pietro turning around. Out of the bushes leaped a hunched boy who immediately cried out.

'Cuddlebumps!!!' he smiled ecstatically at Vixen who's eyes widened. She turned around and saw Jade cowering behind Kurt.

'Oh!' said the blond girl finally understanding, 'He means you!' she turned around again and looked at the squatting boy, 'Yeah, cos I've never seen you in my life.'

'That's Toad.' said Lance appearing through the trees. 'And this is Blob.' he continued pointing at another boy, Vixen's mouth dropped open when she caught sight of him.

'WOAH!!!' she said slowly, 'He's HUGE!' Jade sniggered behind her, Vixen turned round and smiled at her friend. 'Three guesses who ate all the pies!!!'

'Who would that be then?' came Pietro's voice beside the blond girl. She jumped and clutched her heart. 'I can do that for you, if you like.' he continued gazing at her breasts. Vixen raised an eyebrow.

'Like I'd ever let you.' she said putting her hands on her hips, at that moment Kurt came and stood beside her.

'Let it go, Quicksilver.' said Lance from where he was standing. 'She came to see me.'

Vixen gazed at him, taking in every aspect of his person. He had swapped his torn jeans and baggy shirt for a muddy brown and black outfit with some kind of weird visor.

'Are you crazy, Vixen?' asked Kurt behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

'Leave her bright-eyes?' shouted Lance 'I'm gonna show her the real world…'

'I'm gonna rock yours!!!' she cried, the boy glared at her as though she had stolen something of his.

'Hey! That's my line!' he cried indignantly. She smiled in anticipation of a good fight.

Avalanche threw his hands forwards and gritted his teeth as the ground started to lurch. Vixen quickly morphed into a robin and flew straight at him. When she was about two feet away she morphed back into herself and before even touching the ground, threw her leg around and smacked the boy in the side of the face making him fall sideways.

As she landed in a crouching position, a blur of turquoise flashed past her. She stood up as the blur started whirring around her.

She threw out her arm and felt two strong hands grab it. She looked in alarm at her arm and the hands grasping it.

'You didn't really think you could get me like that, did you?' he asked flirtily. Vixen growled in frustration and tried to hit him but he dodged it. She morphed into a mosquito, therefore escaping his grasp, flew behind him, morphed back into herself and kicked him in the small of the back.

'No.' she said as he fell forwards onto his knees. 'I knew I would get you like this.'

She looked over at the others and saw Kurt fighting against the fat boy someone had called Blob, and Jade fending off the smelly one she understood was Toad.

'Hey, Vixen!' came Avalanche's voice again. She looked at him, he was glaring at her with his hands in fists and a bloody nose.

Suddenly the earth started to tremble but before it could get any worse, he floated up off the ground. By the look on his face, Vixen guessed he hadn't done so on purpose, she giggled at him.

'Kurt! Jade!' came the professor's voice behind them. 'I'm very disappointed in you both.' Jean and him appeared from between some trees. 'And you Vixen.' he closed his eyes and shook his head, Vixen rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, Vixen,' said Lance still floating above her head, 'he's ashamed of you.'

'I'm not the one floating in the air.' she retorted sneering. He tried to reply to that but she cut across him 'FLOATER!!!' whereupon she threw some kind of honey like goo at him which hit him in the face.

'Go home, boys.' said Xavier menacingly. The Brotherhood boys all scrambled up, Toad jumped up and grabbed Lance's foot, trying to pull him down. Jean released him and they both tumbled to the ground in a heap before scuttling off.

Vixen brushed her fringe out of her bright green eyes and made her way towards the others.

'I thought I made it clear that we are a peaceful group, Vixen.' he said angrily.

'Kurt's allowed to fight, Scott's allowed to fight, even Kitty's allowed to fight damn it!' she cried almost as angrily as him, 'Everyone's allowed to fight except me and Jade!!!'

'That's true, Professor.' said Jean reasonably, 'And she has proved she's ready.'

'It is true you fought well this evening.' he said putting his two index fingers together, 'but even so. If you can't follow rules, you won't be able to follow orders-'

'I promise I'll follow orders!' cried the girl moving up to him. 'I can do it! Please put some trust in me!'

There was a long pause in which Kurt came and stood comfortingly beside her and the professor thought.

'I'll think about it.' he said finally looking at her.' she punched the air as they started on their way back to the school.


	4. Chapter 4

At the brotherhood's place, Lance was pacing angrily.

'How dare she?' he shouted picking pieces of goo off his fuming face. 'What? Is she like…' he paused scratching his nose, 'a morphed? Like Mystique?'

Quicksilver watched him with a bored expression on his bruised face, from the sofa. On the top of a wardrobe, Toad crouched watching the situation.

'I kinda like her.' said Pietro uninterestedly, gingerly touching his painful cheek.

'Oh great!' exclaimed Toad from his perch, 'Now everyone likes someone from the X-men except me.'

'I don't.' retorted Lance glaring at him, Toad rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, right.' he said 'Kitty didn't send that valentine's card herself, you know?' the earth trembled and he fell flat on his face on the ground.

'Dude, don't do that!' said Pietro angrily. Suddenly the phone rang… but noone moved.

'Blob get it.' said Pietro bored, lying down on the moth-eaten couch.

'You get it!' he retorted angrily. There was a short pause in which the phone continued to ring.

'Toad!' they all shouted looking at the boy, sitting on the floor leaning on the wardrobe. He glared and hopped off, muttering moodily.

'Hello?' he said putting the receiver up to his ear, 'Yeah… noone wanted to get it.'

'It's not Mystique.' said the blond boy on the settee. They all sighed with relief.

'What's it worth?' continued Todd trying to sound cool but failing miserably. 'Yeah… okay… you'll do that? Ouch… right.' the others looked over at him in alarm.

'Maybe it is…' said Lance nervously, gazing at the phone uncomfortably.

'Okay, I'll pass it to him…' said Toad quickly, 'just please don't cut them off in my sleep.' Lance and Pietro exchanged a terrified look. 'It's for you.' continued Toad holding out the phone for Lance.

'Who is it?' he asked petrified.

'The blond girl from earlier.' he replied nodding respectfully at the phone.

'What's she gonna cut off?' asked Pietro with a naughty look of pleasure, but Todd just frowned.

'Heya Foxy, what's up?' said Avalanche trying to sound non-chalant. 'Okay… Vixen. What? Speakerphone? Sure.' he pressed a speakerphone button and her voice filled the room.

'Hi boys.' she said flirtily.

'Hey sweet cheeks.' said Pietro flirtatiously leaning towards the phone, 'So what are you gonna cut off in Toad's sleep?' On the other end of the receiver they heard girls giggling and someone shushing them.

'Um…' she said slowly, 'His teddy bears ears.' she said with a smile in her striking voice. 'But it could mean some other things…'

Toad's eyes widened in terror, the other boys laughed out loud at him.

'You do all realise that that goes for all of you guys.' continued Vixen, still on the speaker phone.

'You don't know where we are.' said Lance arrogantly, inspecting his dirty nails and looking pretentious.

'I might not,' said the girl, 'but I know someone who does…' there was a pause and then another girl voice came on.

'Like, hi Lance.' came Kitty's voice on the other end of the phone line. Lance's eyes widened in surprise. Then Vixen's voice came back on.

'So.' she said slowly. 'You think you're good, huh?' there was a hint of maliciousness in her pretty voice, as though she was trying to provoke the teenaged and overconfident boys.

'Better than you.' answered Toad leaning towards the phone as though he could make his voice sound louder.

'Right,' came her voice again, 'and I guess that's why we beat you earlier.' she said conceitedly then she continued provocatively. 'Even though you outnumbered us.'

'We could beat you guys any day of the week.' shouted Blob taking a threatening step towards the phone even though he couldn't touch her.

'Sure you could,' came Jade's voice down the line, 'in your dreams!'

'Shut up Jade, you're not helping.' came the blond girl's voice again. 'Any way. I was just calling to say…' she paused for a moment holding them in suspense. 'you sucked… big time!'

'What?!?' shouted Avalanche at the phone, 'We weren't expecting 3 of you!'

'That just makes us sound even more pathetic.' said Quicksilver rationally. 'Since we were 4.'

'Exactly.' said Vixen. 'See you guys at school.' whereupon she put the phone down.

'Man, you don't have to take her side!' shouted Lance at Pietro who yawned deeply.

'I wasn't.' he answered, 'I was just stating a fact.' Lance glared at him furiously before stomping off to his room upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the institute, in Jade's room, her, Vixen and Kitty were giggling at the phone call they had just experienced.

'Dude! That Lance guy has serious pride issues!' said the blond girl rubbing her right eye. 'Did you hear how worked up he got?' Kitty and Jade nodded.

'Like, TOTALLY!!!' agreed the brown haired girl wiping a tear from her blue eyes. 'I tried to like tell him, but he totally like blacked out on like me.'

'Kitty,' said Vixen delicately, Kitty turned to her, 'Have you ever tried _not _saying "like" and "totally"? or is it just built in?' asked the morpher frostily not looking at her.

Kitty gasped in horror of the insult. She looked at Jade in surprise who looked back at her, then at her best friend. Then Kitty ran from the room, crying.

'Way to go, Vixen.' said Jade, angrily, 'You just really hurt her feelings.'

'Well maybe she should try and be less annoying!' shouted Vixen right back at her.

'She doesn't do it on purpose!' shouted Jade in Kitty's defence, 'It's just the way she is!'

'Well maybe she should stop being like that!' yelled Vixen furiously, whereupon she stomped from the room heatedly.

'Maybe you should stop being such a BITCH!' bellowed Jade after her.

Suddenly Vixen was back in the room and throwing herself at Jade. She screamed as Vixen morphed into a panther and withdrew 10 very sharp claws, Jade created a sound barrier which stopped Vixen just in time, her claws inches away from the dark haired girl's face.

'PROFESSOR!!!' screamed Jade in terror as Vixen created a large gash in her barrier and snarled menacingly, lifting her paw up again for another swipe at the sound barrier.

'VIXEN!!!' shouted Scott coming into the room as the panther ripped away another chunk of the barrier and scratching Jade's cheek. Cyclops threw himself on the large feline and tried desperately to wrench her off, but she was too strong and continued to gouge large scratch marks in Jade's face.

Jade cried out in pain and fear as she tried desperately to push the panther off. Suddenly Vixen appeared again, but continued to punch the dark haired girl.

'Don't you ever call me a bitch!' she yelled between punches, 'Never call me a Bitch!!!'

'MISS DAVIES!!!' bellowed Xavier coming into the room as Jean lifted Vixen off a battered Jade. 'What the HELL do you think you are doing?' As silence fell upon the room, Spyke came in and took Jade in his arms where she continued to weep.

Vixen was slowly placed back on the ground where she stood silently, panting slightly, splatters of blood speckled around her face and front. Xavier glared at her furiously.

'She insulted--' started the blond girl, but the professor cut across her.

'I don't care!' he roared, 'I have told you TIME and TIME again! This is a PEACEFUL group. How do you expect us to combat other non-peaceful gangs, if we can't even coincide in harmony?'

'I only retaliated!' shouted Vixen angrily, 'She started it!'

'You could have _KILLED_ her, Vixen!' he bellowed back at her, throwing his hand out in Jade's direction.

'Maybe she should learn how to fight!' cried the blond girl doing the same with her own hand.

'Maybe you should learn how to control yourself!' he shouted back at her. 'I forbid you to fight with us until you can prove some self control.'

Vixen stared at him disbelieving, still with a frown on her face. She stood up straight, flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked out of the room, down the corridor and into her room and slammed the door, making the floor shudder.

In her room she grabbed her school bag, stuffed some candy bars in it and a sweater. Then she kicked her door open again and walked out and towards the stairs.

'Vixen?' asked Cyclops coming up beside her. 'Where are you going?' Vixen stopped dead and glared straight into his eyes.

'What do you care?' she asked bitterly still glowering at him. The young man looked back at her, not smiling. 'Besides, how am I supposed to know.' Whereupon she shoved him out of the way and strode out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

'When did she leave?' asked Storm awkwardly, looking at Xavier who was looking very nervous.

'Right after the clash.' he said quietly, his index fingers together as usual. 'Um…' he looked at his watch, 'Some time around 4.'

'It's now 3 am.' said Wolverine slowly looking at his own wrist and frowning. The 3 adults stood in uncomfortable silence in the roomy kitchen, wondering where the young and strong-headed girl could have got to.

Suddenly, they heard a slam in the front room. They swiftly made their way out to the front, where they saw Vixen leaning on the door.

'Where have you been?' asked Wolverine hesitantly, looking at the teenage girl. She looked up from where she was leaning, her eyes slightly glazed and a very vague look in her emerald eyes.

'Guess!!!' she said slightly slurred. The adults looked at her patronisingly. Seeing their blank faces, she continued: 'I was with vvv- the Brotherhood boyz…' she stood up and, a little unsteadily, walked forward towards the others.

'What did you do?' asked Storm patronising. 'What did… were you careful? You didn't do drugs, did you?'

'I got fff-- very drunk.' she said poking the woman in the arm. 'And I did a lot of sh-- shit stuff too!' she continued 'And I had a lot more fun than I do… here… EVER!' she finished shouting at the others.

'Vixen,' said Xavier calmly, 'I think you should be getting to bed. It's a little late.'

'The night is yet young!' she hollered at the bald man in his wheel chair. 'Unlike you.' she bent over so that her face was a few inches away from his.

'Go to bed, Vixen.' said Wolverine trying to calm her down. She looked up at him, walked over to him until she was standing right in front of him, her chest inches away from his.

'Will you come with me?' she asked sensually, stroking his chest with her finger. 'I could do with some comp-- company.' she looked deep into her eyes and lifted her face up slightly.

'Go to bed Sweety.' he said softly, taking her by the shoulders and directing her towards the stairs.

'Well… wh-- which is my room?' she asked looking nervously at the stairs. Logan smiled paternally.

'I'll take you, honey.' he said kindly chuckling. 'You guys get to bed. I can make my own way to bed.' he said looking at Xavier and Storm.

They walked off up the stairs and into her room, being careful not to wake Amara who was deeply asleep. Logan helped the girl get changed and put her to bed where she almost instantly fell asleep.

'Hey, Vixen!' cried Kurt, shaking her sleepy arm gently, 'Vixen, get up! It's time for school!'

'Get lost…' she said groggily, hardly awake. 'Oh… my head…' she groaned rubbing her eyes.

'Come on, Vixen!' persisted the boy, shaking her harder. 'It's time for school! You'll be late!' Vixen slowly lifted herself up from her pillow, black make-up smudged all over her eyes, and yawned deeply.

'What's the time?' she asked blearily, rubbing some of the make-up off her cheek.

'It's five minutes till the bell goes!' cried Kurt in desperation, '_Come ON_!!!' Vixen slowly got up out of bed, clutching her forehead.

'Ah man. This sucks…' she said woozily, looking drearily up at her friend, 'my head hurts so bad.'

'I'll go and get you a pill if you like.' said Nightcrawler walking towards the bedroom door, 'As long as you get dressed in the meantime.'

'Okay, okay, I'll get friggin' dressed.' she replied tediously getting up and making her way towards her closet and grabbing a pair of jeans.

When Nightcrawler came back, she was just slipping on a kaki t-shirt. The teenaged boy watched as it slipped gracefully down her back, covering her red spotted bra, before she turned around to see him watching her.

'You pervert.' she said smiling at him, her voice husky as though she had a sore throat, 'How long have you been watching?'

'Um… err… Only a- about erm…' he tried to say, blushing crimson, 'I err… only just got here.' he smiled sheepishly.

'Sure you have.' she answered raising an eyebrow to him, 'And I love school.' she giggled as he passed her the pill and glass of water, he smiled timidly still blushing profusely. 'That's okay, I'm sure you've seen it all before.' she finished turning around and looking for a sweater.

Kurt was overjoyed she had turned around so that she couldn't see him blushing even harder at this last remark.

'Err… Yeah!' he said loudly trying to hide his embarrassment. 'Yeah! Of course I have! I mean… who hasn't? Haha! Noone! That's who!' he continued quickly and noisily.

Vixen turned around slowly and puckered her brow at him slightly in scepticism, picking up a black cropped cardigan off the carpet.

'Come on, Vixen!' said Kurt quickly, changing the subject, 'School!' he said tapping his inducer which looked like some funky kind of army watch.

'Oh! Yeah, sure.' she said blinking and grabbing her backpack out from under the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

When they were outside the school, Vixen suddenly stopped and started pulling her fingers through her long silky hair. Kurt stared at her in dismay.

'What are you doing?' he asked confused, 'You don't usually care what everyone thinks about how you look.'

'It doesn't matter,' she said quickly, not looking at him, 'How do I look?' she suddenly asked, looking expectantly at Kurt who jumped.

'Beautiful…' he said without thinking, then seeing her inquiring face rectified himself, 'Err… in my opinion… you… err… look… great?'

Vixen sighed in exasperation and turned to go inside. Behind her the teenage boy also sighed in regret.

'Just like all the other days… and nights.' he said nostalgically looking at her go up the steps to the door. Suddenly she turned around.

'You coming?' she asked smiling expectantly at him, 'Or are you just gonna skip classes? Cos if you're gonna, then I can too!' she laughed at his shocked face, then he laughed with her as he ran up to join her.

As they went in, they came across Rogue, Jade and Kitty chatting. The 3 girls went deadly silent as they walked past, but Vixen didn't seem to notice: she was scouring the hall way for someone.

'So where were you last night?' Kurt asked her as she stopped at her locker.

'Last night?' she repeated looking at him, 'Oh! I was with the Brotherhood guys.' she said as though it was no big thing, but Kurt gasped.

'What? Where? Why?' he asked inquisitively. She shrugged one of her pretty shoulders.

'At their place,' she said, 'and because I didn't wanna be hanging around the institute.'

'What did you do?' he persevered, pushing her to answer him. She smiled maliciously.

'We got really, really wasted.' she said still smiling naughtily, and raising an eyebrow as she loved to do. Suddenly she noticed who she was looking for over Kurt's shoulder. 'I gotta go.' she said before knocking her locker shut with her hip and sauntering off.

Kurt turned around and saw her walking towards the brotherhood boys. Scandalised he marched off behind her.

'You hang out with these losers now?' he asked irritably, looking from one to the other to another.

'Better than hang out with those losers.' she replied jerking her head in Jade's direction. Hearing that, the dark-haired girl looked outraged and Vixen smiled infuriatingly back at her. She was satisfied to see had a nasty black eye and large gashes all along her bruised cheek.

'Yeah, Bright-eyes.' said Pietro self-confidently, 'Back off.'

'Shut up Speedy.' said Nightcrawler, 'Vixen… I hardly saw you… will you come back tonight?'

'Sure!' said the girl smiling cheerfully, 'We'll do something fun together! Oh, but not at the institute.'

'Okay.' replied Kurt smiling back at her, 'See you later then! Or in class maybe.'

Whereupon the girl and the gang of boys ambled off down the hall way, away from him.

'So where's Blob?' asked Vixen, noticing the spaciousness of the hall without him.

'Oh him' said Lance smiling malevolently, 'He couldn't handle last night.'

'He got himself a nasty hangover!' said Todd coming and standing beside the girl.

'Really?' she asked smiling mischievously, 'I didn't even get a headache.' she said proudly, boasting slightly.

'That's my girl!' said Pietro putting his arm around her shoulders, she smiled a come-on-you-can't-seriously-believe-I'm-gonna-let-you-do-this? Smile and lifted his arm off her shoulders.

'Yeah!' cried Todd, 'She really got you, huh?!?' he punched Pietro's arm sportingly, but the taller boy just glared at him.

'Get lost slime ball.' he said coldly, smacking him around the face with the back of his own hand. The others all laughed at him and even he chuckled as he picked himself off the floor.

That afternoon, Vixen went back to the Brotherhood's place after class.  
'So,' said Blob seeing them in with only a bath robe on, 'how was school?' as she walked past him, Vixen grabbed the rope holding the robe up and tugged.  
'All the better for seeing you, Cupcake.' she said quietly, looking at him flirtily. Fred blushed wine-coloured and smiled sheepishly.  
'Come on Vixen!' said Lance tugging her arm, away from the large boy. 'You know you drive Pietro crazy.'  
Pietro smiled enticingly at her, and she returned it. They made their way into the lounge and Pietro, Vixen and Lance sat down on the couch together. Toad came in with a large tray covered in food.  
'Dig in, people!' he said proudly handing the tray to Vixen who was sitting in the middle, Quicksilver and Avalanche leaned over her and took some of the cookies.  
'Hey,' said the girl suddenly, 'Have you guys got any beer?' she asked looking from one boy to the others.  
'No,' said Pietro disappointed, 'we drank it all last night. Especially you!' he looked at her smiling maliciously.  
'Yeah, Vixen' said Lance smiling at her in the same manner. 'you were real hardcore.' the girl smiled guiltily.  
'I've done it before.' she said shrugging, 'Dude, you can't be outta beer!' she said desperately. The boys shrugged. 'You got any vodka?' the boys shook their heads.  
'Sorry Sweety.' said Pietro hugging her shoulders again.

'Hey!' said Avalanche suddenly, picking up a piece of cheese, 'This stuff is blue!'

'Oh my God!!!' cried Vixen jumping up and smacking her hand against her forehead. 'Kurt!!! I forgot!' whereupon she ran for the door. But Quicksilver intercepted her.

'Hey Baby,' he said leaning across the doorway. 'do you really wanna leave for that… guy?' he asked, pausing before saying the word "guy".

'Yes I do.' she said self assuredly. 'I promised him. Now get out of the way or I'll make you.' she looked like she meant it, so the young man stepped aside sighing.

'Will you come back?' he asked tenderly, quietly so the others wouldn't hear. She smiled sweetly at him.

'Can I bring Kurt?' she asked innocently, like a little girl might ask her daddy, knowing he would give her anything she wanted.

'What?' asked the boy smiling, 'You wanna bring your pet here? Won't he shed fur on the couch?' She looked at him incredulously and tried to push past him. 'Of course you can Baby, but I don't think he'll like it.'

'I'll bring alcohol.' she promised and they heard whooping from the lounge. She laughed and walked out.

Before she could even get past the gate Quicksilver sped up to her, took her around the waist and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers through his blond hair.

'Come back quick, Sweety.' he said pulling away, leaving her with her lips slightly apart and her eyes still closed.

'I may not be as fast as you,' she said opening her sparkling green eyes, 'but I can still be pretty swift.' She smiled mischievously, morphed into a bird and flew off.


	8. Chapter 8

Half an hour later, she and Kurt bamfed right in front of the house. Kurt looked up at the domicile nervously.

'Are you sure, Vixen?' he asked apprehensively, she smiled persuasively at him.

'Come on!' she said encouraging him, 'I love you, right?' he looked at her hesitantly, 'They love me! It's gotta work!' she took his arm and marched him up to the door.

Almost immediately Pietro answered it with a big smile on his face, which evaporated almost instantly. He moved over to let them in, glaring at Kurt who frowned back.

'I'm back!' said the girl loudly, with her arms wide in appreciation. 'Did you miss me?'

'Sure did, Cutey!' said Lance coming out into the hall, 'Did you bring the goods?' The girl winced.

'Sorry guys,' she said apologetically as the young men all groaned, 'they're all out at the institute.' Kurt looked at her.

'What are we out of?' asked Kurt curiously still gazing at the blond girl, she sighed.

'Beer…' she said sheepishly, he frowned. 'And any other kind of alcohol the place had.'

'You were going to steal from the kitchen?' he asked dubiously, she winced sheepishly.

'Oh man,' said Toad uncomfortably, 'So you don't have anything?' he asked distraughtly.

'Well…' she said naughtily raising her emerald eyes to the ceiling. 'I did get… something' they all looked at her expectantly. 'I got 50$ out of Wheel's wallet.'

'Alright!!! You rock, Girl!' they all cried… well, all except Kurt who gasped.

'Vixen?!?!?!' he cried aghast, 'How could you?' she looked at him and sighed in annoyance.

'I'll show you,' she said stroking the side of his face, 'when we get some beer!' His eyes widened at her in horror.

'Oh no you don't.' he said slowly, 'I'm not drinking a single drop. Besides, you can't buy any… you are all underage.' Vixen sighed and rolled her gorgeous eyes.

'Avalanche has a fake I.D.' she replied. 'He can get anything he wants.' So Kurt followed them to the shop and where they got beer and followed them back. He tried not to take any, but Vixen persuaded him.

At 2.30 am, the two teenagers entered the institute together, noisily.

Vixen tried to shush the rowdy boy.

'But Vixen!' he said loudly, 'I really do l- love someone…' Vixen put her index finger to her lips to try and make him hush up, but he continued. 'NO! I've kept quiet too long.'

'Kurt!' she whispered desperately, 'Please, be quiet…' He tried to speak again but she spoke above him. 'Shut UP Kurt! You're gonna wake up the whole friggin' place!' she said snappily.

The boy looked at her, hurt. Her face softened and she hugged him, he hugged her back nuzzling her neck.

'I'll get you to bed.' she said kindly, then she took him and just like Wolverine had with her, she helped him get changed and into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Kurt couldn't get up. Vixen giggled under her breath as she walked to school alone. She had her MP3 player on full volume listening to Wheatus' "teenage dirtbag", and she was dancing, while making her way to the school.

'Hey there Sweetcheeks.' said Pietro coming and walking beside her, but she didn't notice him. 'Babycakes?' he reached out a hand and gently touched her arm as she raised it in the air.

'WHOAH!!!' she cried, jumping miles into the air and out of her skin. 'Pietro! Don't do that!!!' she said, clutching her heart and breathing heavily. She put her other hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him from her bent over double position.

'Sorry Sweety.' he said reaching up and taking her hand in his. 'So… Where's Bright-- I mean, Kurt? He turned out to be quite the party animal!'

'I told you he was good!' she replied starting towards the school again and switching off her music, 'He's back at the institute.' she continued, slightly subdued. Pietro laughed.

'What?' he asked still laughing, 'He got a hangover? Aw man! Some party animal!'

'Shut up Dude!' she said protectively, 'He doesn't do it very often… hey! Blob couldn't get to school yesterday, and we didn't drink as much as we did last night.'

'True,' said Quicksilver conceding defeat, 'you win Baby.' She smiled at him.

'Where does this leave us?' she asked slowly, looking sideways at him, he smiled back at her.

'Well,' he started, 'after last night I think it's pretty clear.' he lifted her hand to his face and kissed it, still watching her. She smiled up at him.

'I can't remember a lot of it.' she said silkily, 'I had quite a few blackouts. Remind me.' By this time they were just outside the high school.

Pietro smiled impishly at her. Then he took her waist and pulled her into a passionate embrace, and kissed her like he had done the night before.

'I think that makes it pretty clear,' he said pulling away, 'don't you?' The girl frowned slightly, as though she was trying to work out a difficult equation.

'Umm…' she said still frowning at him, 'I think I need a bit more working out.' whereupon she leaned up and pushed his head gently forwards and pressed his lips against hers.

Just then she heard a familiar voice behind her, it was Jade.

'I think I feel sorrier for Pietro actually.' she said walking past, 'What with her bad hygiene and horrible face and stuff.' Vixen pulled away from him abruptly with a scandalized look on her dazzling face.

'Calm down, Vixen.' said Pietro trying to calm her down as she snapped around to see Jade with her face still mashed and her black eye watching her maliciously. 'Vixen, leave it, it's not worth it.'

But she had already started making her way towards the battered X girl. Pietro grabbed her arm before she could get to her.

'Come on Vixen.' he said firmly, pulling her away from the slightly nervous looking Jade, and Kitty. 'Don't waste your energy on losers like… _that_.' he put special emphasis on the last word. She slowly turned and followed the young boy.

'Yeah!' shouted Jade after them, 'You'd better get going!' Vixen stopped dead in her tracks, gritting her teeth.

'Vixen…' said Pietro warningly, looking over at her. But she turned around in a flash and ran at the dark haired girl growling in fury.

Before she could get to her Pietro sped in front of her and stopped her before she could touch Jade.

'It's not worth it.' he said trying to hold her back, grasping her by the shoulders.

'Maybe,' she snarled still fighting against the boy, 'but it'll make me feel better.' Just then the bell rang and Jade sauntered off, infuriating Vixen even more.

Several weeks passed like this: Vixen hardly spending any time at the institute, hanging out with the brotherhood, only coming back at unearthly hours of the morning. She also hit Jade at any time she possibly could.

Soon enough, the professor grew tired of her escapades and wanted to put a stop to them.

'Vixen,' he said one morning as she grabbed a piece of toast and started towards the door, not saying hello or making any recognition to any of the x-men except Kurt, 'I'd like to speak to you.'

'Whatever.' she said, not stopping or even looking at him. 'After school.' she said opening the door. Before she could get out she found that she couldn't move.

'No.' continued Xavier glaring at her and her stiff body. 'You never come home before 2 in the morning.' he continued. The girl glared at him rebelliously.

'Can you let me go now?' she asked insubordinately, 'I'm listening.' she found then that she could move again. She slowly closed the door and came back in.

'I have to admit, Vixen,' he started slowly, indicating a chair. 'that your… _antics_ have been making me a little…' he paused, trying to find the right words, 'Uncomfortable.'

She gazed at him, her face blank. He watched her, for once taking in every aspect of her body and mind. He realised that she was in fact incredibly beautiful. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald colour surrounded by spectacular lashes, admittedly with a certain amount of mascara and black make-up, but even without it they would have been amazing.

Her lips were a shade of pinky red which enticed your eyes to them, mesmerizing them and therefore you. Her silky blond hair fell graciously down in front of her eyes in a fringe swept to the side by her fascinating hands and enthralling fingers.

He looked into her spirit and saw a brilliant mind, full of intelligence and aptitude but distinct insubordination. Suddenly she raised her eyebrows at him, bringing him out of his reverie.

'You want a photo?' she asked defiantly, 'It lasts longer.' He sighed in frustration.

'Get to school.' he said resigned motioning his hand as though trying to wave her away. But she didn't move.

'What if I don't wanna?' she asked leaning forwards on her chair, sitting right on the edge and slipping the fingers from her right hand through her left hands fingers.

The middle aged man looked up at her watching him and sighed. He rubbed his hand across his bald head wearily.

'I don't want to fight you, Vixen.' he said tiredly. She smiled maliciously and leaned back on the chair, crossing her right leg over her left one.

'Too bad.' she said silkily. 'Either way, I wouldn't have gotten very far, since I'm not allowed.' she leaned forwards again, so as to have her face only inches from his. 'Isn't that right?'

By now they were alone in the large mansion, the man gazed at her, keeping his face blank. She raised a saucy eyebrow at him and gave him a sexy smile. All of a sudden she stood up, she was still inches away so Xavier's face was very close to her waist.

'Goodbye Wheels.' she said before sauntering up the stairs to her bedroom. When she came back down, she had a full backpack on her shoulder. The man watched the young woman coming down the stairs and making her way towards him. As she walked past him she reached out and patted his bald head.

'Bye Baldy.' she said opening the door and walking out.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that day, the brotherhood boys made their way back to Mystique's house, chatting.

'Why won't you shut up!' cried Lance as he opened the door and made his way in, 'She probably has a hangover. Get over it!'

'But what if she's hurt?' asked Pietro anxiously, 'I dunno, maybe she got in a fight with someone and lost!'

'Me? Lose?' asked a female voice from the kitchen, 'I think not!' from that room came Vixen holding a bowl of cereal.

'What are you doing here?' asked Toad hopping up to her and stealing a mouthful of cereal.

'Yeah, Baby,' said Quicksilver coming and standing beside her. 'Why weren't you at school?'

'I left the X-men.' she declared uninterestedly, tucking into her cereal of which Toad and Blob were stealing big spoonfuls.

'You did What?!?!?' cried Lance in surprise. All the boys stared at her in astonishment, making her feel ever so slightly self conscious.

'What?' she asked faintly nervous, 'don't you want me here?'

'No, no, no!' shouted Pietro waving his hands at her, 'They didn't mean that!' he glared at Lance menacingly, 'They're just a little surprised to see you here.'

'But I'm always hanging around here…' said the girl tentatively, looking from one lad to the others and back, 'It wouldn't be any different.'

'Sure it won't.' exclaimed Toad shrugging and helping himself to some more of her cereal. 'Come on guys it'll be fun.'

'Yeah, we'll get drunk every night!' cried Pietro trying to encourage Lance who still seemed a little uncertain of the whole situation.

'who's gonna pay for it all?' he asked putting a hand on his hip, and frowning at Vixen. 'She can't keep popping over to Xavier's crib if she's left them.'

'Well I did manage to nick 50$ off of Kitty, and 100$ from Jade.' admitted the blond girl.

'You stole from Kitty?' asked the dark haired boy angrily, glowering at her but she glowered back.

'Don't you wanna get drunk?' she shouted back at him, her hands in fists, her face furious. The teenager backed down moodily still glaring irritably at her. 'Good. Now we've got that over with, can I stay or not? Cos' if I can't I'll leave and go and find some porch to sleep under. Wouldn't be the first time.'

'No no no!!!' cried the silver haired boy yet again waving his hands at her. 'We'd love to have you here! You can have my room!'

'I'd rather have you in your room with me…' she said flirtily, raising her ever provocative left eyebrow at him. He smiled broadly at her, then tried to regain his usual non-chalant posture.

'Woah!' said Blob looking down at Toad meaningfully 'It'd be great if you stayed here.' he continued looking over at her, she smiled back at him in a friendly manner.

'Yeah!' joined in Toad, gently punching her shoulder affectionately, 'We'll have heaps of fun! Truth or dare will be so much better now there's a girl! Wanda never wanted to play.'

The rest of the teens stared at him weirdly. The uncomfortable boy grinned and shrugged nervously.

'Changing the subject from that slightly off putting image…' said Vixen putting on a fake happy face, 'What's for dinner? Pizza? Chinese? Indian? My treat.'

'Chinese!' cried Toad.

'Indian!' shouted Blob, pushing Toad's head down to shut him up.

'Sushi!' yelled Pietro over the top of the others.

'Pizza it is!!!' said Vixen clapping her hands together and smiling broadly. 'What do you all like?'

'Anchovies!' shouted Lance.

'Pineapple!' hollered Quicksilver, pushing the first boy out of the way.

'Green peppers!' barked Toad waving his arms in the air behind Pietro, trying to get her attention… and failing miserably.

'Pepperoni it is then!' laughed the blond girl 'Now… to the serious business.' her face fell and became grim. The others all looked at her nervously, waiting for what she was going to say. 'Drinks?'

'BEER!!!' they all hollered at the top of their lungs before falling about laughing.

Several weeks later, Vixen came down the stairs dressed only in one of Pietro's shirts, obviously in a bad mood.

'Wow.' said Lance who was watching the TV along with Toad, (Blob was somewhere in the kitchen, rummaging around for food.) 'You're up early. It's only 10.30, and Saturday.' she glared at him, followed by the sound of rapid footsteps.

'Vixen! Come back here!' came Pietro's angry voice. The girl raised her eyes exasperatedly at the ceiling, Lance smiled understandingly.

'You come here.' she shouted back. 'You usually don't mind having to come first, do you?' Toad and Avalanche glanced at each other and Blob popped his head around the kitchen door.

'That's not the point,' mumbled Pietro reaching the bottom of the staircase. 'You shouldn't have said it.'

'This is gonna be good.' muttered Lance to Todd, pressing the off button on the remote control.

'It doesn't mean anything!' the girl shouted back at him as he stepped down a few more steps to be level with her. 'You probably don't even know him!'

'Well I kinda do,' cried the silver haired boy at her, 'since he's kinda part of the X-men!' he finished, pointing in the direction of the Institute.

'How do you know it's him?' asked the girl heatedly.

'Have you seen the way he looks at you?' asked the boy. 'He's obviously so into you! How can you not see?'

'He is not!' yelled the girl back at him, 'He's my best friend, Pietro! And he does not look at me that way! You're just paranoid.'

'Then why did you scream his name at a very inopportune time last night?' shouted Quicksilver putting his hands out as though she was going to give him something.

'It wasn't him!' she screamed, pulling at her long silky hair, 'It was probably someone I knew _before_ I came here!'

'What are you guys talking about?' asked Blob, munching on a large sandwich in the kitchen doorway.

'Last night,' started the girl looking at him, 'when we were…' there was a short and awkward pause, 'busy… I said a name. Not Pietro's. And he seems to think it means something.' she finished, pointing at Quicksilver.

'It DOES!' roared the boy she was pointing at. 'Come on, how can you say it doesn't?'

'Because it doesn't!!!' bellowed the girl back at him, almost throwing herself at him, 'Come on do you honestly think you're the first guy I've ever slept with? And it's not the first time this has happened.'

'Who's name did you say?' asked Lance malevolently, gazing from one to the other, both of whom glared at him.

'She said Kurt.' said Pietro finally, sighing and looking at her sadly, she sighed and looked down at the floor in the stunned silence that ensued.

'You said Kurt?' asked Toad curiously gazing at her.

'It's not necessarily Nightcrawler.' she replied defensively, frowning at them all. 'I've met more than one Kurt in my life.'

'Yeah, but there's only one Kurt in your life now.' said Todd quietly, leaning forwards and watching her reaction.

'He's my _Best Friend_.' she said loudly and slowly, as though she was speaking to a spastic. 'I don't think that way about my best friends.'

There was an awkward silence, which was only broken every now and then by Blob's munching sounds.

'Vixen…' started Pietro as though he was choosing his words very carefully. 'I'd like to say this in front of the guys… so you know I mean it.'

'What?' said the girl sarcastically, crossing her arms and scowling. 'You're dumping me cos' I said the wrong name? Get a life, I've done much worse to past boyfriends.'

'No.' continued the boy watching her as she flounced, looking very pretty in his favourite shirt. 'I… I love you, Vixen.' he said hesitantly, trying to stand tall.

The girl looked back at him in surprise, her arms slowly fell to her sides in defeat.

'What?' she asked, in astonishment, frowning slightly at the boy in front of her.

'Oh, come on you guys.' exclaimed Lance sarcastically. 'You've gotta be kidding me. This is so corny. Get a grip.' but the couple ignored his cynical comment.

'Really?' Vixen asked slightly disbelieving, a tentative smile sneaking it's way onto her alluring lips.

'Yes.' whispered Quicksilver, not taking his eyes off her, 'I said I meant it.' the girl laughed, then she marched right up to him and kissed him passionately.

'I didn't mean Nightcrawler.' she whispered back. 'Promise. Or if my subconscious did, well I'm a twisted freak. Right?'

'I guess you are,' smiled Pietro, 'but that's just how I like you.' she giggled meekly and kissed him again. In the background, Toad and Lance turned to each other and mimed vomiting, and Fred guffawed.

Later that day, as they ate a nutritious lunch of potato chips and lots of ketchup, Todd had an idea.

'Hey y'all!' he exclaimed loudly, throwing a chip at Pietro, 'It's Halloween next week, right?' The others mumbled agreement, 'Well… let's have a partay!'

'Yeah!' cried Vixen jumping up and grinning broadly, 'But, instead of a party… well a party costs money, doesn't it?' she asked as the others faces fell, 'Let's crash the mall! Come on, I've never done it before! Please!!!' she pleaded.

Pietro smiled adoringly at her, Todd's face broke into a huge smile, and Fred stopped eating (OMFG!!!).

'We're always doing that.' replied Lance sceptically, 'That's boring, we could crash a party?'

'Aww come on, Lance.' implored the girl putting her hands into a praying position, 'Please, I've never done it before.

'Yeah, come on Avalanche!' added Todd, also praying to him. 'She's never done it. Just this once.' +++

'Besides,' acknowledged Fred, (who had started eating again), 'it's been _ages_ since we trashed the mall.'

'FINE!' cried Lance, finally admitting defeat, 'We'll crash the mall.' the young girl smiled and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

'Thank you, Avalanche!' she cried happily, still squeezing him tight.

'When exactly _is_ Halloween?' he asked as he unwrapped her arms from around his neck, giving a slightly uncomfortable cough.

'That's lucky.' said Quicksilver looking at a calendar hanging on the wall next to the fridge, 'It's Friday. So we'll go crazy on the shopping centre on Friday night… then we'll grab a pizza, kay?'

'Cool!' giggled the girl excitedly, fidgeting in anticipation. 'I can't wait.'


	11. Chapter 11

The week went past slowly, the Brotherhood and the X-men hardly ever crossed paths apart from in class, and even then they never acknowledged each other… except Kurt and Vixen.

On the Friday morning, Kurt came up to her as she was rummaging through her locker opposite that of Jade.

'Hey Vixen!' he said coming up behind her and hugging her, she turned around and hugged him back.

'Kurt!' she answered happily, 'What's up? It's been ages since we last spoke, huh?'

'Ja,' replied the boy unhappily, shrugging, 'The others think it's better if we don't speak too much. They think you are a bad influence.' The girl smiled pityingly at the thought.

'They finally got that, huh?' she asked incredulously. He nodded apologetically. 'So. What's been going on chez Wheels?'

'It's been pretty quiet, actually.' answered the German boy, trying to remember. 'Umm… They haven't moved any of your stuff I don't think.' The girl sniggered.

'Still hoping I'll come back I guess.' she said pityingly. She brushed her hair out of her face uninterestedly.

'Yes.' said the boy suddenly. Vixen stared at him for a moment, uncomprehending. 'They do want you back, I think.'

'Wait…' she cut across him putting her hands up as though to stop him. 'Even after I insulted Kitty,' she started counting her crimes off on her fingers, 'Nearly killed Jade, called Wheels a bald coot…'

'You called him a coot?' asked Kurt cutting across her, 'I've always wanted to do that!'

'AND,' she continued, cutting across him, 'stole all that money off of Kitty and Jade, you still want me back?'

'I know I do.' replied Kurt quietly, 'And I think the others miss you. They don't say it, but you can kind of tell, you know?'

The girl stood silently for a moment, thinking. Kurt watched her closely, wondering slightly what might be going through her head. Suddenly the bell rang.

'I'll see you later, Vixen.' said Kurt walking off to class. Vixen slowly closed her locker door and started meandering down the corridor, grasping her bag.

'Hey Cutey.' said Pietro as he went past her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek as he did so, but she didn't notice. She continued walking along the emptying corridor, deep in thought.

Suddenly she bumped into someone walking in the opposite direction.

'Oh, sorry…' said the other girl as Vixen's bag fell on the floor and all the contents spewed out of it. 'Let me help you there.' she kneeled down and started picking stuff up. Vixen looked down at the familiar long dark hair and Jade's favourite striped top.

'You'll regret it.' answered Vixen realising who it was.

'I don't think I will.' replied the girl laughing pleasantly, before getting up and handing Vixen's books over to her… then she noticed who it was.

'Told you you'd regret it.' said Vixen quietly, shrugging half heartedly. But Jade just handed over the books and walked away.

Vixen watched her go, watched her go into a classroom and close the door, suddenly Vixen realised the corridor was empty.

She made her way slowly to her classroom, knocked on the door and slowly entered.

'Where were you Miss Davies?' asked the teacher coldly but Vixen ignored him. 'Miss Davies?'

'In the corridor.' she replied sitting down alone at the back of the classroom. The class sniggered.

'You will come and see me at the end of the lesson.' said the teacher loudly, 'Is that understood?' Vixen looked up at him in insubordination. 'I said: _Is that understood_, Miss Davies?'

'Whatever.' the girl opened her bag and tugged out a copy book and her pencil case.

'Right. Where were we?' the teacher asked the class, and looking in his own book. 'Master Daniels?' Vixen vaguely looked up to see Evan put his hand back down again.

'We had just started on the Cold War, sir.' he said proudly, the teacher nodded to him.

'We had just started the cold war.' repeated Vixen in a mocking voice under her breath, looking away to her left, where she saw Toad watching her.

Suddenly he started rummaging in his backpack and pulled out a torn piece of paper on which he started scribbling. Vixen soon received the note he had written on it.

Why dint y'all com and sit by me?

Do I smell? Don't anser that.

Wats up?

Toad xxx

Vixen smiled at all the mistakes he's made, then looked back at him. He pointed at the note, telling her to answer by the same means. She mimed saying 'Oh.' and started looking for a decent pen to write with.

When she had found her favourite black pen she smiled back at the boy and started writing.

Sorry, I didn't see you there, I kinda zoned out back there. I was talking to Kurt and he said the X-men want me back… I feel really weird.

Vixen xxx

P.S: yes you do smell, but I don't care. J

She threw the note over to him, making sure the teacher wasn't looking their way. Toad took a moment to read it and then looked back over at her, then with his hand he motioned for her to come and sit beside him.

She sneakily looked over at the teacher who was just writing something on the blackboard, then she threw her bag and all it's contents to him, morphed into a fly and flew over to sit with him.

'So…' started Toad under his breath, 'The x-men want you back, huh?' he asked watching her.

'Well he didn't exactly say that.' admitted the girl sort of sneering, 'Kurt said that _he_ wanted me back, and that the others missed me.'

'So what's going on with you and Kurt?' asked Toad blankly raising an eyebrow which was supposedly trying to say 'I know something you don't.'

'Nothing!' she retorted crossly, trying to keep her voice down. 'We're best friends, that's all!'

'Sure.' said the boy with an I-wasn't-born-yesterday look on his face, 'that's why you screamed his name when you and Pietro were at it.'

'Shut up!' said Vixen desperately, 'Not so loud.' she sighed and was about to start talking again but they suddenly heard the teacher coughing.

'Miss Davies and Master Tolansky.' he said loudly, 'Do you mind maybe listening to the lesson, or are you too busy telling each other secrets?'

'Well sir,' started Vixen matter-of-factly, 'I'm afraid to admit that, in fact, the "secrets" Master Tolansky and I are sharing are a lot more interesting than the bullshit which was the Cold War. I mean everyone knows that the Cold War was just a load of politicians being completely paranoid and thinking that the other camp was gonna attack, but noone ever did. Maybe, sir, you should forget about the obsessed politicians of the past and start living in the now.'

The class was silent for a moment before someone started clapping. Vixen looked around in surprise as more and more people started clapping and someone even whooped.

The teacher pointed at the door, telling her to leave. She shrugged apologetically, grabbed her bag and made her way to the front of the class.

'The principal's office.' said the teacher handing her a note, the girl nodded uninterestedly taking it.

'I know.' she replied while the class continued to cheer. She smiled uncomprehendingly at them, then took a small bow waved and left the room saying: 'See you round.'

For the rest of the day, people kept coming up to her and patting her on the back and telling her she was "so awesome!". She was just hanging out by the cafeteria with the Brotherhood and listening to Toad retell the story to a group of girls.

'So then the teacher was like "Go to the principal's office" and she was like "whatever", and I was like "yeah Teach, shove it." and then it was like…' he told, doing all the actions to impress the young girls.

'Wow, Babes.' said Pietro taking her by the waist and kissing her on the cheek, 'You're a celebrity!' she smiled over her shoulder at him standing behind her.

'Somebody asked for my autograph earlier.' she admitted to him, 'This school has no life.' she put both her hands on Pietro's (which, bear in mind, are still on her stomach). 'And Todd seems to have morphed the story slightly so he has a bigger part in it, according to him we both got sent to the principal's office.'

Just then Toad finished his story and sent the girls on their way, with only a kiss each as payment for the tale.

'You're doing well out of this, huh Toad?' said Fred leaning on a table, which creaked ominously so he got up again, trying to look cool… and failing miserably.

'Well,' admitted Todd shrugging. 'the people love me.' Pietro shook his head in disbelief and Vixen just smiled at the squatting boy.

'I can't wait to see the looks on the X-geeks faces when they find us trashing the mall tonight.' said Lance out of the blue.

'What?' asked Vixen quickly turning to look at him, 'We're gonna be fighting them?' she looked from Lance to Pietro and back again, waiting for an answer.

'Umm,' started Pietro looking nervously from her to Lance and back, 'well, if they try to stop us…'

'Which they usually do.' added Toad from the floor, before sneaking off to look for beetles.

'Then,' continued Quicksilver glaring at the hunched boy on the floor, 'I'm afraid we probably will. Sorry Sweety.'

'No, no!' she exclaimed looking round at him with a large smile on her pretty face, 'I wanna fight them! I wanna show them what I can do!'

'Don't they know what you can do?' asked Avalanche, frowning at her slightly, 'I mean didn't they see you when we first met?'

'Well yeah,' she acknowledged rolling her eyes, 'But they didn't let me fight or anything. Do you know how many missions they went on and I was left at the dumb institute with Jade? No. You don't. Well, it was a lot.'

'Okay, okay, we get it!' said Pietro squeezing her tummy, ' you wanna show them that you're real strong.'

'Not just that I'm strong,' she continued raising her left eyebrow, 'but I want them to kick themselves for not letting me fight with them.'

'Right, we get it,' said Lance, 'you have issues.' he sighed.

'We have Got to kick their sorry butts.' she continued, suddenly resolute with a dangerous look on her attractive face.

Later that night at the mall, all was quiet. The doors were shut and everyone had left except for the security guards.

Suddenly there was an explosion at the fire exit. All the guards ran to the scene of the crime and found what looked like a gang of teenage trick-or-treaters.

The Brotherhood ran into the mall and immediately started reeking havoc.

Quicksilver was disguised as a skeleton with a skull mask, Avalanche was a zombie, Toad was dressed as a pirate with an eye patch, Blob was masquerading as Jason (from "the Texas chainsaw massacre") with of course Jason's hockey mask, and the only girl there, known only as Vixen, was dressed up as a devil with a masquerade mask, all in red leather complete with horns and pointed tail.

They all split up and went in different directions, breaking into the many shops, stealing things and trying things on, etc… Sometimes checking on each other to see what they were doing.

'Hey Quicksilver!' shouted Vixen from the first floor, 'Does this make me look fat?' she pressed a baby pink mini dress up against her torso, waiting for his answer.

'No Sweety!' he shouted back up at her, 'Nothing could make you look fat!' She laughed out loud and threw the dress down and he caught it.

'Hey Vixen!' came Toad's voice from a sports shop on the ground floor, not far from where Quicksilver was standing, 'Wanna check out these boxing gloves with me?'

'Sure!' she cried back, morphing into a bird and flying down to join him. When she landed she looked over at a fountain where they had tied up all of the guards.

'Anyone want a hotdog?' asked Blob who was on the first floor on the opposite side to where Vixen had been.

'Right over here, Big guy!' shouted Avalanche coming out of a liqueur store with a bottle of Champagne in his left hand. 'Suck it to me!'

Blob threw the hotdog down to him and went back into the food shop.

'Avalanche, send some of that stuff my way!' yelled Vixen holding her hand out. He threw the bottle, but not quite far enough. It was about to crash onto the floor but Vixen morphed her arm into that of a squid and caught it.

'Good catch Sweetcheeks!' shouted Toad coming out of the sports shop with a motorbike helmet on, riding on a little girl's bicycle.

They all fell about laughing as she shook the bottle and sprayed it all over him and her boyfriend, then they both took large gulps from the bottle she was holding. Then she threw the empty bottle against a wall where it smashed.

'Oi! You guys!' came toad's voice from an electrical store. 'D'you think we need a bigger TV?' he asked.

'Of course we do!' cried Vixen running into the store to help chose one, leaving Quicksilver and Avalanche alone in the hall with another bottle of alcohol.

'Don't you boys know that that stuff is bad for you?' came Scott's voice from the doorway. Quicksilver and Avalanche both quickly turned to look directly at him, behind him were all the other x-men.

'Don't you know that we're not all boys anymore?' came Vixen's voice from the electrical shop. The other x-men all gasped in horror to see their old friend turned against them.

'Vixen?' asked Kurt disbelieving, Vixen shrugged apologetically.

'This doesn't change anything.' shouted Scott to the others behind him.

'That's like so not fair.' said Kitty with a worried look on her face.

'It's cool Kitty,' said Jade coming out from behind Spyke, 'we've got their backs.' Just at that moment, Blob jumped down from the first floor, smashing the cement floor and making the ground tremble beneath everyone's feet.

He stood up straight for a moment and took off his hockey mask as the others from the Brotherhood came and stood behind him, including Vixen.

'We don't want to fight…' started Scott holding out his hands as though he could calm them down just by doing that.

'That's a shame.' said Avalanche in a mocking voice, his arms crossed again.

'Because we do!' shouted Quicksilver, signifying that they should charge, which they did. The two groups of teens ran at each other subconsciously deciding who they wanted to fight with.

Avalanche and Kitty found themselves together (how did we guess?!?!), Spyke started after Quicksilver along with Nightcrawler, Blob went for Scott and Rogue, Toad went for Jean and left Vixen with Jade.

'Hello again.' said Vixen smiling malevolently at the other girl, who just glared back. Vixen morphed into a tiger and threw herself at her, but Jade dodged her by less than an inch, so Vixen took her original form and ran straight at her.

Just as she got within striking distance, Jade created a sound barrier, holding Vixen at bay. The blond girl struck at the slightly blueish shield again and again, pushing the raven haired girl further and further back. But Jade riposted, and pushed her barrier towards Vixen, therefore pushing her further and further away. The blond girl morphed into an elephant and reared up and trampled the barrier which evaporated, leaving the dark haired girl schlumped on the floor but still looking up defiantly.

Vixen morphed back into herself and ran at her opponent, kicking and punching wherever she could, but Jade had obviously been training. She parried many of Vixen's attacks and even managed to punch the blond girl in the shoulder.

Losing her temper, Vixen took a step back and then threw herself at her rival and kicked her around the head with the strength of a shire horse (for all those who don't know, a shire horse is the biggest kind of horse, so they're pretty darn strong!). Jade tried to parry the kick, but it was so strong that it hit her anyway, knocking her to the side and against a wall.

Suddenly, there was a blinding red light and Vixen was thrown backwards against a wall. She slid to the ground where she opened her eyes and saw Cyclops looking at her, she got up again and took a defensive stance, discreetly taking the hard defensive skin of a rhino and it's strength.

She ran at Cyclops who tried to blast her with his eyes, but she just went straight through it (thank you rhino!), and punched him in the stomach.

She saw Quicksilver and Nightcrawler battling it out on the first floor, then she looked around to see where Jade had gotten to and saw her trying to get herself up: she was very weak.

The girl dressed as a devil walked over to her and stood over the exposed girl and smiled vindictively… and walked away.

She noticed that Spyke was about to thump Toad from behind, so she ran over and kicked him hard in the small of his back.

'That's not very chivalrous, Vixen.' he said rubbing his back and taking the fighting position opposite her.

'You weren't much better.' she snarled back at him before trying to kick him again, but he grabbed her leg and threw her onto the ground.

'Speaking of chivalry,' she said, wiping a fleck of blood from her mouth, 'that wasn't following the rules, was it?' The young man walked forwards and took the hand she was holding out for him to help her up, but she rolled backwards flipping him over with her feet. He landed on his back, and the girl jumped up with ease.

'That was low, Vixen.' he said getting up and standing opposite her. The girl smiled incredulously.

'Oh really?' she asked pleasantly still smiling at him, 'You haven't seen anything.' she finished, jumping up towards him, throwing him onto his back.

She then put both her feet on either side of his head and held it there. She then did a back-flip, tugging Spyke by the head after her, then she slammed him down onto the concrete again.

She smiled proudly at her own feat, and looked around where she saw Quicksilver being thrown to the ground. She morphed into a bee and flew up to help him, but before she could get to him Jean rammed into her without realising she was hitting her.

The dazed blond girl morphed back into her true form as she and the ginger girl landed roughly on the hard ground, Vixen being slightly squashed.

'Get off, loser!' she shouted kicking Jean off and rubbing her concussed head. Jean picked herself up off the ground and brushed herself off.

'Don't call me a loser.' she said a little irritated. 'Vixen, why are you doing this?' Vixen tried to stand up, but the bump she had received to her head was giving her trouble, she fell over again: her head was spinning badly.

'Because you guys suck.' she said holding her head, trying to stop the spinning, 'You wouldn't even let me fight, even though I'm the best trained, I'm the strongest… even Logan told me once, I could beat him if I kept training. But you… you and your stupid _professor_ didn't think I could do it…' she tried to get up again only to fall over again because of a small earthquake Avalanche had created.

'He's just…' started Jean again picking her words carefully, 'wary of what danger he puts his students into.'

'I CAN DO IT!!!' screamed the dizzy girl from her place on the floor before yelling: 'QUICKSILV-' a black and white blur zoomed past Jean, taking Vixen with it.

'I got ya Baby.' he said carrying the girl bridal-style, 'Are you okay?' the girl shook her head a bit before answering.

'I'm cool,' she replied smiling up at him as he kept running at super speed, 'thank you.' there was a pause before she continued, 'I would kiss you, but I think I'd rather you kept your eyes on the road.'

Suddenly he stopped dead, put her down and pulled her into a deep and luxurious kiss.

'Hey, err…' came Toad's voice suddenly 'Right now's not a brilliant time for all the lovey-dovey stuff.' Vixen and Quicksilver broke apart and sped off in different directions.

Vixen was heading towards Rogue who seemed not to be doing anything but suddenly someone dropped down in front of her out of nowhere, making her grind to a halt.

'Kurt?!?!' cried the girl disguised as a devil, breathing deeply, her chest heaving. 'Get out the way, Kurt.' she continued decisively, there was a pause in which the blue teenager didn't do anything. 'I'm not gonna fight you Nightcrawler.'

'Why not?' he asked loudly, but not nastily, 'You fought Jade. She's your friend, isn't she? You fought Evan. Scott too. Why not me?' The girl looked at him with a pained look.

The young mutant boy walked forwards so that he was only a foot away from her, reached his hand up and pulled off her red mask, Vixen just let him.

'Kurt…' started the girl quietly, then a friendly smile appeared on her pretty face, 'I know you wanna get your paws on me, but you don't have to do this to do so.' Kurt laughed forthcoming with her.

'Everyone else is busy.' he said jerking his head towards all the others who were indeed busy. 'I promise I won't hurt you.'

'You couldn't if you tried.' replied the girl provocatively, but instead of taking a defensive position, she simply turned around and started walking away.

She morphed into an eagle and glided down off the second floor (yes, Pietro did run up the stairs and kiss her on the 2nd level, sheesh!) and down to the ground floor, there she took her true form.

She looked around her and saw Blob fighting Jean, Rogue fighting Toad, Kitty still struggling against Avalanche, and Pietro battling it out with Scott. She noticed that Spyke was completely out of it, and she felt intense pride that she had had something to do with bringing him down.

'I hear this was all your idea.' came Jade's voice behind her, she spun around. 'Trashing the mall, I mean.' Vixen frowned at her wondering whether or not she should kick her butt again.

'Yeah.' she replied rebelliously, 'What you wanna do about it? Give me detention? Ground me?' She crossed her arms and leaned on her right leg.

'I couldn't touch you if I wanted to.' answered Jade shrugging uninterestedly. There was a long pause during which they both just gazed at each other.

Vixen noticed the cuts she had made in Jade's chest had nearly completely healed, but the scars would probably stay for a long time, and the bruises were almost all gone.

'I miss you, Vixen.' Jade said suddenly, taking the blond girl completely by surprise. 'I'm not gonna lie. I really do, the stupid giggle fests, the jokes that nobody understands except us. Kitty doesn't even get the Chip n' Chip one.' Vixen laughed despite herself.

'It's weird not speaking to you.' admitted the changeling quietly. 'And living with boys.' she did a fake shudder, Jade laughed.

Suddenly there was another flash of red light, which almost hit Vixen bringing them both back to reality. They gazed at each other for another moment, wondering whether to fight each other or not… In the end, Vixen ran off in the other direction.

Soon after the Brotherhood gang heard Scott call the x-men back into a retreat. As they fled, the champions all gave a whoop and a cheer, Vixen threw herself into Quicksilver's arms and kissed him in ecstasy at their success.

'Woah!' shouted Blob, punching the air above his head, 'we haven't won since Wanda left!' He and Toad did a high-five, and Toad clambered onto his shoulders.

'Vixen you rocked!' shouted the crouched mutant, from on top of his friends shoulders. The girl looked around at the others to see the damage that had been done to them.

Pietro had a bruise on the side of his left cheek, Lance was clutching his wrist, Toad had a minor nosebleed and seemed to be rubbing his chest, and Blob had specks of blood on his face… whether or not that was his was another question.

'Sweety you're bleeding.' pointed out Quicksilver, indicating her bottom lip.

She turned to look straight at him and in the background she saw Jade still in the doorway, watching her. She turned away, as the boys turned to leave and go back to Mystique's house, nicking a pepperoni pizza on the way.


	12. Chapter 12

The next Monday, all the kids from the institute seemed a little depressed. Vixen, who's bleeding lip had grown quite a bit over the weekend but had now calmed down, noticed that they all had nasty bruises all over their faces and in gym, she noticed all over their bodies too.

The Brotherhood boys also had a few bruises, and Lance's wrist was in bandages (Kitty did that?!?!?! OMG!!!) (nah, he must've fallen over or something.) but nothing serious.

She was just chilling out near Kitty's locker (Lance's choice), when Kurt came over.

'Vixen…' he started a little nervously, 'Can I err… speak to you please… in private?' Vixen smiled broadly, but stopped quickly because it was still a bit sore. Pietro scowled.

'Sure.' she said, then she waved to the other boys, kissed Pietro and followed her German friend. 'So what's up?' she asked as they walked down the crowded corridor, dodging the other students.

'Well, I heard someone last night say that it was your idea to do that.' he started, slightly uncomfortably. 'If that is true, then why? Why did you want to do that? Jean said something about proving yourself… is that right?' he looked at her sideways, waiting for a reaction.

'Yeah.' she sighed, 'Yeah, it was my idea.' she looked back at him with a sort of apologetic smile on her somewhat battered lips. 'And yeah, I did say that stuff to Jean. Oh and will you tell her she needs to go on a diet, please? She damn nearly squashed me to death when she fell on me!'

'Why did you want to prove yourself?' asked the blue boy stopping and taking her by the shoulders. 'To who? Everyone at the Institute knows you are strong-'

'Wheels doesn't trust me.' she burst out all of a sudden. 'He thinks I'll go awoll on him, which I won't.'

'We all miss you.' said Kurt with a pained look, 'And I don't think that the professor thinks you can't do it any more.' he smiled at the upset girl. 'They all want you back… and so do I.'

He watched as her stunning green eyes welled up with blue tears, and as she closed them and let the tears leak out and down her flushed cheeks, and pulled her into a adoring hug.

The bell rang in the distance and the other students all started making their way to their respective classrooms, bustling the couple in the middle of the corridor.

'I'd better get to class.' sniffed Vixen wiping the running make-up from her rosy cheek. Kurt smiled at her tenderly.

'Are you sure you're okay?' he asked her affectionately, trying to look her in the eyes, but she was gazing at the floor.

'No.' she answered with a teary giggle, 'But if I don't go to class I'll get detention, and I don't wanna waste my Saturday afternoon.' she smiled at him sincerely, and he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek.

'Look after yourself.' he whispered before walking past her and off to class.

She sniffled, hitched her bag a little higher on her shoulder, and walked swiftly off to class.

A week or so later, it was dinner time at the institute, and all the residents were sitting down at a long table eating the weekly roast, this week it was roast beef, Yorkshire pudding (from England!!!), roast potatoes and peas.

Suddenly Xavier looked up from his plate and looked over at Wolverine.

'Logan,' he started cutting a potato in half, 'would you go and see who's at the gate, please?' Logan put his knife and fork down moodily and got up.

'They have to arrive on the rainiest day of the year.' he said sullenly, looking at the window which showed a storm raging outside, but he left the room all the same.

'Don't catch cold, Wolfie.' Bobby called after him cheekily, before tucking into a piece of Yorkshire pudding (from England!!!).

Logan got to the door and peered outside, towards the gate and there was indeed someone there, standing in the rain and looking in. He put a coat on and marched out, and headed for the entrance.

When he got there he recognised the person standing in the rain to be Vixen, black make-up running down her wet cheeks, her soaking hair and clothes lank and dripping.

'Have you ever been, on the outside looking in?' she asked unhappily, standing a few feet behind the rails.

'Is that some kinda song?' asked the tall man watching her. She nodded unhappily and looked down at the muddy ground, Logan couldn't see it but he knew she was crying.

'I'm so-' she started, looking back up at him.

'You don't have to apologize to me.' he interrupted gruffly, 'I'm not the one you beat up.' she nodded again and looked back at the ground. Wolverine pressed a button and the gate started opening, Vixen looked back up at him without smiling. 'I'm sure they'll forgive you.' he continued a little more sympathetically. 'They're good kids… and they miss you like crazy.'

'I miss them too.' confessed the girl wiping her cheek huskily, only spreading the make-up around even more, then she walked in and the two mutants made their way slowly up the gravel path back to the mansion.

When they were outside the dining room Vixen stopped suddenly, hearing all the happy voices, she felt nervous and scared that they would reject her, she looked apprehensively up at Wolverine.

'Chill, girl.' he said giving her confidence. 'You'll be fine.' Whereupon the girl threw her arms around his waist (she could only get that high up… he's pretty darn tall!) and hugged him.

'Thanks Logan.' she whispered, still squeezing him, making him ever so slightly awkward. Then she stood up straight (yes, she let go of him.), in front of the door and Logan opened it for her.

There was a deep silence as the people at the table took in who it was. Vixen looked up and down the long table from Xavier at one end, to Storm at the other; taking in every student.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and said the words she never said.

'I'm real sorry.' she said quietly, opening her emerald eyes again and looking around the room for a forgiving face.

Her eyes fell on Kurt who smiled encouragingly before getting up and walking over to her and standing beside her protectively, linking his arm with hers. She smiled gratefully at him, then looked back at the others who were still staring at her.

Suddenly, Vixen saw Jade getting up. Everyone watched as the raven haired girl made her way, unsmiling, towards the blond girl.

When she got there she stood silently for a moment. Vixen looked nervously at her, wondering vaguely what was going through her mind… but Jade smiled and pulled Vixen into a enthusiastic hug.

'Good to have you back, Vixen.' she said pulling away and holding her by the shoulders. The blond girl laughed tearfully and hugged her friend, nuzzling her face into the crook of her shoulder and feeling the comforting warmth.

Behind them she heard the other students cheering, and getting up to join in and create a group hug with Jade and Vixen in the middle of it.

Vixen looked around with a beaming smile on her pretty, tearstained face, she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist, she looked over her shoulder to see who was hugging her in such a fashion and saw Kurt.

'Thank you, Kurt.' she said still smiling at him, but when she said his name a strange feeling stirred in the pit of her stomach as though she had got butterflies at something.

'For what?' he asked also smiling back at her, and as he said that, the girl got the same feeling again but she ignored it.

'For believing in me.' she answered, turning around and putting her arms around his neck and hugging him, 'And sticking by me all through.' she felt his arms squeeze her tightly and his face nuzzle somewhere near her ear.

'Right,' said the professor, beaming from his wheelchair, 'well, I think we can get back to our roast now, don't you?'

The students returned to their places and Vixen took a seat between Jade and Kurt and started helping herself to the delicious food, conveniently forgetting to mention she had already eaten. (sneaky, sneaky)

'Oh, and Vixen,' continued the bald man raising an eyebrow at her, 'don't call me a coot any more.' And with that all the students laughed, forgot and forgave… and ate roast beef. (from ENGLAND!!!)


	13. Chapter 13

That Monday everything was back to normal, Vixen and Jade always chatting together during class, laughing about incomprehensible jokes and actions, trying to explain them to Kitty and just making her confused… the usual.

That afternoon they had gym together along with Kurt. The three of them made their way to the gymnasium, chatting and laughing as usual, when Pietro came up to them.

'Vixen, can I talk to you, please?' he asked sounding pissed off, with his hands on his hips. She made a nervous face at her two friends and then followed him to a nearby tree.

'So what's up, Sweety?' she asked stroking his chest and looking at him sexily, he looked at her dreamily for a moment before regaining his strict face.

'Listen, I'm gonna get straight to the point.' he said moving his hands to prevent them from shaking, the girl watched them in mild curiosity. 'Why did you leave me without even telling me it was over?' She laughed uncomfortably.

'What?' she asked slowly, 'What… why did I leave the Brotherhood?' she enquired a little confused.

'You know what I mean.' replied Quicksilver frowning at her. 'Even after what I told you the other day.' there was a long pause in which they just gazed at each other. 'I really love you Vixen. I've never felt this for anyone else.'

'I know.' she answered putting her arms around his waist and pressing herself against him. 'And I'm really sorry I didn't tell you I was going back to the x-men… and that I was taking your best pair of boxer shorts.'

'You took those?' asked the young man in front of her. 'Anyway… what are all these mixed signs? Come on, I thought we were over, and now you're acting as though we're not.'

'We're over?!?!' exclaimed the girl stepping back and letting go of him, with an perplexed look on her dazzling face.

'What we're not?' asked Pietro with the same look on his features.

'Pietro, Baby,' replied the girl pityingly, 'just cos I'm not living with you any more doesn't mean we're finished.' he smiled and took her by the waist, 'I prefer to dump people right after making out.' she finished, shrugging.

'Remind me not to make out with you any more.' said Quicksilver smiling down at her. She frowned indignantly up at him. 'That doesn't mean you can't make out with me!' he exclaimed.

She smiled relieved and put her hand behind his head, gently pulled his face down towards her and placed her lips on his. As they broke apart, smiling adoringly at each other, they heard Jade calling Vixen.

'Vixen! Get your ass over here!' she yelled from the gym door as the other students filed inside, Kurt standing beside her.

'I gotta go.' Vixen said turning back to her boyfriend, and kissing him again, 'Call me, won't you? You've got my mobile number, right?'

'Yeah, I got your number.' replied Pietro watching her start jogging gracefully towards the gym. 'Maybe we can meet up?'

'I'd like that.' she replied over her shoulder, getting to the entrance and waving. He waved back and she blew a kiss to him.

'You've got my number, right?' said Jade mockingly to Kurt who laughed.

'Ja, maybe we can meet up?' he replied, also mocking her. The two teens giggled as Vixen gave them a grow-up look.

'You guys suck.' she said shaking her head. 'Come on Silencia, let's get changed.' she said pulling on Jade's sleeve.

'Farewell Kurtio!' she cried, still mocking Vixen and Pietro, and holding out her hand as though she was being forced to leave him.

'I shall never forget you Jadiette!' replied the German boy holding out his own hand in the same fashion.

'Shut up you guys,' said Vixen getting a little annoyed at them, 'just cos' you can't get dates.' She started down the corridor to the girls locker rooms.

'Kurt's got Amanda, doesn't he?' said Jade following the blond girl down the corridor, Vixen looked sideways at her.

'Not since she moved away.' she replied snidely, 'Besides, her parents don't want her to see him.' she finished opening the door to the locker room.

'That never stopped you, right?' alleged the raven haired girl following Vixen into the room and dropping her bag into an empty space on the bench.

'I guess,' admitted Vixen, taking a pair of baggy black shorts and a kaki top out of her bag, 'but I am not Amanda, am I?' she continued turning to look at her friend and waving her shorts at her.

'Vixen, put the shorts down and take two steps back.' said Jade in mock uneasiness as though the shorts were some deadly weapon. The two girls giggled and Vixen threw the shorts in Jade's face, which she then returned.

Once they had changed, they went out into the hall where the teacher had set up a certain amount of horizontal bars. Some higher than others, some to walk on, some to swing on.

'All right!' exclaimed Kurt coming out of the opposite corridor. 'I'm brilliant on these!'

'Awesome, so am I!' cried Vixen also looking up in delight at the bars. 'We can have a contest.' she looked provocatively at him sideways.

'You're on.' he answered puffing out his chest in pride, trying to look bigger, but Jade groaned.

'I suck at these.' she said grimacing up at the high bars. The three friends looked around at the other students and saw that most of them looked apprehensive at the thought of having to get up on the high bars.

'Right Class.' said the teacher happily, clapping her hands together and looking around at the uneasy teenagers. 'I know some of you will be nervous and down right scared at first, but I promise you that the cushions on the floor will protect you if, and I said _if_, you fall.' many of the faces turned a pale shade of green. 'Now,' she continued, oblivious to the fact that the kids were even less enthusiastic than earlier, 'who here has done this before?'

Kurt and Vixen's hands flew into the air immediately as one or two others slowly inched up timidly. The blond girl looked challengingly at her German friend who returned the look.

'Miss Davies and Master Wagner.' said the teacher delightedly, 'How long did you both do it for?'

'I trained as an acrobat in the circus.' declared Kurt proudly, brushing his hair out of his smug face.

'Pfft.' said Vixen loudly rolling her eyes to the ceiling, 'I've been good at it my whole life, and I've trained as an gymnast since I was… about eight.' she finished looking at Kurt with a provocative eyebrow up.

'Well,' continued Kurt looking offhandedly at his finger nails, 'I trained all my life.' he smiled smugly at her.

'Very good, both of you!' cried the teacher excitedly, 'would you like to give us a demonstration?'

'Sure.' replied the girl haughtily, 'Which bar? The high one? Horizontal? I'm good with any.'

'So am I.' added the young man beside her.

'What would you all like to see, class?' asked the teacher, looking at the other pupils.

'The high one.' came one voice from the back. Vixen turned her head towards Kurt and nodded, he nodded back and they both ran towards the bars.

Kurt jumped up from the lower bars to the higher ones and then finally the highest where he crouched, while Vixen followed and came to rest beside him.

'Ladies first.' said Kurt moving over to the side of the bar to give Vixen enough place to move about freely.

'Ooh!' answered the girl smiling at him, ' a gentleman as well? Where's the catch?' then she grabbed the bar and let herself fall forwards.

There was a collective intake of breath from the class as she did a summersault in mid air, managing to seize the rail before plummeting to the ground. She then reached her legs up and wrapped them around the pole and let go with her hands, swinging back and forth upside down.

She swung harder and harder until she was nearly level with the bar, and then she swung as hard as she could making her go all the way around, still clinging on with her legs.

The class gasped again as she continued to go round and round the bar, before letting go with her legs and somehow ending up standing on the bar, arms outstretched for balance and a flirty look on her face.

The class broke into eager applause, and she took a small bow but then she bent her knees again and sprung off backwards. Yet again everyone gasped in horror and someone even screamed slightly, but Vixen landed lightly on the horizontal beam behind the high bar.

'Okay, my turn.' said Kurt standing up on the bar and smiling down at Vixen below and behind him. He bent his knees and jumped high into the air making the class take yet another sharp intake of breath, then he did a double summersault in the air before landing gracefully back on the bar.

He then sprung back up and did a triple sideways spin before he even started falling. When he did start falling, he missed the bar (someone in the class screamed again), and grabbed hold of it with his legs as Vixen had before him.

Then he started swinging as well, higher and higher before letting his legs release it, doing another summersault and grabbing it with his hands. He continued swinging and swung himself level with it then, doing a back-flip, landed in a crouching position back on the bar.

Vixen quickly closed her mouth and discarded the dreamy look on her face, she then looked back at the class and saw Jade watching her with a raised eyebrow.

Vixen shrugged at her with an apologetic look and Jade nodded as though she understood what Vixen had been watching.

'Well…' said the teacher, clapping fanatically along with the rest of the class, 'that was… _spectacular_! Wasn't it class?' the class cheered their agreement.

Vixen did a back-flip off of the beam and made her way back to the crowd where she met up with Jade.

'I saw you watching him.' she whispered, making sure noone could hear her (with her powers, since she controls sound!), 'Or should I say… his ass?'

'Jade!' replied Vixen affronted, looking at her in astonishment. 'He's my best friend!' there was a pause, 'I was looking at… the way he… NO! His talents.' Jade laughed disbelievingly as Kurt joined them.

'Wow, Vixen!' he cried as he got to them with a huge grin on his face, 'You were… _incredible_!' she smiled broadly, 'You so beat me!!!'

'Oh, I don't think so,' she answered blushing, 'I mean, I could never have jumped as high as you, or, or done that… thing you did…'

'No, you soo beat me!' he interrupted, shaking his head. He then took her by the shoulders and continued. 'I'm proud to be outdone by you.'

The girl suddenly got the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach again and, hoping it wouldn't show, she hugged him trying to make it go away.

When she pulled away, he smiled at her for a moment longer then moved away to do the exercise the teacher had been explaining in the background.

'Just so you know,' added Jade leaning in towards her from the side to speak in her ear, 'he was watching you as well.'

'We weren't watching each other, Jade.' snapped the blond girl, 'we were… err… defining the limit of each others… err… capacities.' when she had finished speaking, she nodded as though convincing herself as well as her best friend.

'Well, you might have been,' continued Jade shrugging uninterestedly, 'but he sure wasn't. He was staring at you… and your ass.' whereupon she wandered off, Vixen glowered at her as she went, but then her gaze fell on Kurt who was helping someone onto the beam.

Vixen's face slowly altered into a look of intense longing, even though she didn't quite understand what she was longing for.

She smiled as he shoved the person onto the plank, he then looked over at her and smiled. She waved vaguely at him, still with her smile, then he made a face at her making her laugh out loud and come back to her senses.


	14. Chapter 14

The weeks passed lazily with Vixen and Pietro dating with difficulty, every now and then having to come into conflict but they flatly refused to fight each other and laughing about it afterwards.

The Christmas holidays were getting closer and the idea of a Christmas party floating around, not yet certain, but the weather was still very mild.

One day in early December, Kurt was listening to music late into the night while he was working on an essay for school.

He switched his music off as he decided to go to bed but just as he was getting his pyjamas on, he heard a fox howling. Knowing that foxes were too small to be dangerous, he decided to take a look.

He pulled his jacket tighter around him as he pushed through some bushes, getting closer to the source of the noise. He pushed his way through a particularly thick shrub he heard the fox howl again and seemed to recognize the voice.

'Vixen?' he called breaking free from a particularly stubborn bramble. In the moonlight he saw a small dog-like animal watching him.

As he observed, it slowly morphed into the blond girl he knew and treasured.

'Kurt?' came her teary voice, 'Wh- what are you doing out here? It's late, you should be in bed asleep.'

'So should you.' he replied, 'What's wrong?' he came and sat on her left on the dry ground. 'Why are you crying?' he asked putting his arms around her cold shoulders.

'I-' she started, but the tears were flowing hard and fast. 'I guess I just… miss Franky.' she finished, sobbing and putting her head onto his shoulder.

'Who's Franky?' asked the blue teenager, stroking her hair with his right hand.

'He's my brother.' she answered, nuzzling her face into his fuzzy neck, appreciating with comforting warmth and softness. 'He's a mutant too.'

'Why doesn't he come here?' asked Kurt, wiping away some of the tears on her cheek, she continued to weep.

'He can't, I asked him.' she replied, sobbing and trying to dry some of the dampness on her cheek. 'Mom and Dad won't let him.'

'Was that why you ran away?' asked the boy tenderly, rocking the upset girl back and forth gently. 'Your parents, I mean.'

'Yeah…' she said tearfully. 'Yeah, they were shitty to me. Do you know what they did to me?' she asked, suddenly angry. The boy shook his head and pushed hers gently back onto his shoulder. 'They tried to do tests on me. In fact, they did. Dad took blood samples and shit, and Mom asked me all these dumb questions.'

'Shhh…' interrupted the boy soothingly, stroking her face again feeling her tears start pouring out again. 'It's okay… you're with us now.'

Suddenly, the girl threw her arms around his neck, sobbing overpoweringly into his shoulder. He wrapped his strong arms around her and squeezed her tight, wishing he could take her pain away.

A few minutes later the two teenagers were lying in the soft grass, gazing at the stars and listening to "when you say nothing at all" by Ronan Keating on Vixen's iPod nano.

'You know,' started Vixen slowly, 'I actually hate this singer.' Kurt laughed, making her laugh with him, 'No, seriously! I really hate him, but I just like this song.'

'You're really weird.' said Nightcrawler rolling onto his side and holding his head in his hand. 'But, I guess that's what I like the most about you.'

'What?' said the girl rolling onto her stomach and looking at him, 'That I'm weird?'

'Sort of,' he replied, 'but mainly because you pretend to be all hard and not care and stuff, but actually you're just a softy.' she threw a clump of grass at him and they both laughed. 'What do you like best about me?' he asked after a moment, still gazing at her.

'Ooh, that's a toughy.' she said giggling slightly, ' Umm… I guess that you are so different, I mean you look like some kinda demon…' Kurt laughed, 'but… you still manage to be the nicest guy around.'

'You're really nice too.' he answered, smiling at her. There was a pause then he sat up. 'Listen to me! I sound like I'm trying to hit on you.'

'What you're not?' asked the girl in mock surprise, he smiled at her. 'Are you in love with Amanda?' she asked suddenly, losing her smile. Kurt sighed.

'She was the first girl to look at me… _that_ way.' he confessed. 'But now that she's moved away, it's really hard.' he looked over at Vixen who was watching him intently. ++++++++

There was a long pause during which she sniffed again, wiping her left eye.

'How do you know when you're in love?' asked the blue teenager, looking over at the girl, the song still playing in the background.

'Oh, that's easy.' replied Vixen flopping her hand uninterestedly, 'I always know when I'm _really_ in love cos' I'm always blushing and feeling awkward around the lucky boy.' Kurt nodded slowly, letting it all sink in.

'Do you blush around Quicksilver?' he asked slowly, looking back up at the dark sky. She slowly turned to look at him, a small smile defining her lips, and shook her head letting a few strands of hair fall over her pretty face.

'No.' she answered quietly. 'But he's really… you know.' she stopped herself, feeling like she sounded full of herself. 'He's really into this.' she finally managed.

'But if you're not,' started Nightcrawler turning to watch her, 'how can you bring yourself to pretend all the time?'

'I don't.' she replied shortly, shrugging indifferently. 'I do enjoy being with him, and I don't lie to him.' she continued as though defending her case, 'I've never told him I love him.'

'You always look happy with him.' confessed Kurt nodding and frowning to himself. The girl shivered slightly. 'Come here.' he took her in his arms and cuddled her close to him. 'You're smaller than you look.' he said rocking her back and forth in his strong and warm arms.

Vixen was very relieved she had her head on his chest at that moment so he didn't notice her blush crimson, as they continued gazing up at the stars.


	15. Chapter 15

'Vixen! Like wake up Vixen!' the blond girl was woken the next day by Kitty's sweet yet intensely irritating voice in her ear.

'Get lost Kitty…' she groaned turning onto her other side and pulling the duvet up over her sleepy face.

'She's not gonna be a very happy bunny when she gets up.' came Jade's prudent voice from the background, as Vixen felt someone shaking her.

'But she's like totally got like a massive parcel come for her through the post!' continued Kitty, still shaking Vixen who suddenly sat bolt upright, making Kitty scream faintly.

'I've got post?' she asked surprised, with a curious frown on her sleepy face.

'Like yah!' cried Kitty nodding vigorously at her. 'Come on, come on!' Vixen slowly got out of her bed and reached out for a pair of jeans, but Kitty grabbed her hand, 'You so don't like have to get dressed, just like COME ON!'

Kitty skipped energetically down the hallway and stairs, followed by Jade and a less than enthusiastic Vixen.

'Where _does_ she get all her energy from?' asked Jade raising her eyebrows at her blond friend.

'I say hide the sugar.' Vixen replied drowsily. Jade sniggered as they entered the kitchen where, on the table lay an enormous package.

'When's your birthday again?' asked Scott taking a bite out of his toast and eyeing (get it? Eyeing? What with his eyes and all!! Haha! Ahem…) her parcel.

'July.' she said in awe at her huge package.

'Someone must really like you.' said Kitty bouncing on the balls of her feet. 'How romantic!' she added swooning.

'How dumb, don't you mean?' asked the blond girl prodding at it with a fork she had just picked up, 'I mean, who likes me that much?'

'Pietro?' asked Spyke getting a yoghurt out of the fridge.

'He hasn't got the money to buy me a drink in a bar, let alone something this size.' she replied sarcastically.

'Well go on then.' continued Evan, tucking into his yoghurt. 'Open it.' he finished, jerking his head in the direction of the package.

The girl moved forwards and ripped the brown paper to reveal a shining electric guitar with the British flag on it.

'Woah! They must worship you!' cried Evan dropping his yoghurt and rushing forward with everyone else to get a better look at the impressive thing.

'Hey!' exclaimed Jean, picking something up from the floor, 'There's a note… Vixy babes?'

'Franky!' cried Vixen excitedly snatching the note from Jean's hands.

'No, I'm Jean…' said the ginger girl, looking around in fake bemusement.

'It's from my brother!!!' continued the blond girl, still only in her pyjamas.

'Can I hold it?' came Jade's voice as she reached for the guitar. 'Wait… You have a brother?!?!' she asked doing a double take to frown at her friend.

'Yeah, Franky.' replied Vixen happily inspecting the small note. 'He always called me Vixy babes…'

'Who did?' asked Kurt sleepily coming into the kitchen and grabbing a piece of toast with his tail, passing it to his hand and biting into it.

'Vixen like totally has a brother!' shouted Kitty hyperactively, jumping around excitedly.

'Ja, I know.' said Kurt indifferently, munching contentedly on his toast. 'Needs butter…'

'You know?' asked Scott incredulously, 'How do you know? And when were you gonna share this nugget of information with us, Huh Vixen?'

'Shut up I'm reading.' she retorted a little pissed off, 'And it's none of your business, thank you.'

'What does it say?' asked Jade, pulling at a few strings and feeling very cool.

'It says:' started Vixen clearing her throat. '…

Heya Vixy babes!

Sorry I lost your MSN addy, but I'll write mine down here somewhere! Sorry for not getting in touch with you before, but the olds haven't gotten off of my back since you left. They gave me this guitar to keep an eye on me, it's got a built in cam and microphone so watch what you say and do! They receive the vid through satellite so I have naturally tapped into! It's in the handle F.Y.I. I thought of smashing it, but it's a good piece of kit and since you're musical I thought of you!

Have fun and say hi to all your new friends! You can talk to me via the cam, but I won't be able to answer… sorry (again!) but hey! I'd love to see your pretty face again, Sweety!

Love, Franky

Xxx

'Awww!' said Jade swooning slightly and smiling at Vixen, 'Your brother is soo sweet!'

'Yeah, Vixen.' agreed Amara who had come in during the letter. 'I think I'm falling in love with someone I don't even know!' the other girls all nodded and murmured their agreement.

'And you haven't even seen his photo yet.' said Vixen proudly, pulling on a picture which had been stuck to the letter, and passing it around. The girls all swooned and dreamy faces came over their faces. 'This is a bad photo actually, now that I look at it…' she continued, frowning at it.

'_A bad photo_?!?!' cried Jean astounded, 'he's gorgeous here! Are you saying he's even better in real life?' Vixen nodded, all the girls squealed excitedly.

'Well I think it's every girl for herself from now on.' said Jade snatching the photo and running off followed by all the girls, leaving Vixen alone with Scott, Kurt, Evan and Jamie in the kitchen.

'Can I try your guitar, Vixen?' asked Jamie tentatively, looking at her hopefully.

'No Jamie,' said Evan sternly, glaring at the young boy, 'knowing you, you'll drop it and break it.'

'Sure you can, Jamie.' corrected Vixen frowning at Spyke, 'And I don't appreciate people answering for me, Evan.'

'So… how old is your brother?' asked Scott moodily glaring at another piece of toast, jealous at the idea of a photo taking Jean's attention off him.

'9 months older than me.' she answered, the boys all stared at her in surprise and Jamie stopped his twanging. 'Yeah, my parents did it right after having him. They thought that it wouldn't have any effect, but apparently the hormones in her va-'

'Enough heard!' cried Scott holding his hands up and waving them at her, trying to make her stop. Just then the phone rang and Jamie started "playing" again, Scott got it (the phone I mean) and asked who it was before handing it to Vixen who frowned.

'Hello?' she asked a little nervously.

'Hey you!' came a friendly male voice, 'Did you get my prezzie? I guess you did, since I can see some kid trying to rock out to twangings!'

Vixen laughed out loud as she saw Jamie who had snuck out of the kitchen into the hall and was indeed pretending to rock out.

'Your voice hasn't changed a bit.' answered Vixen smiling.' and thanks for the guitar, Franky.'

Are you talking to Franky?' asked Kitty who was just walking past and who stopped dead.

'I'm gonna pass you over to Kitty, okay?' said Vixen smiling impishly to herself.

'What?!' he said, panicking a bit, 'who's Kitty? Oh god she's gonna be bad, huh?'

'Nah! You'll love her.' replied Vixen still smiling maliciously, 'She's part of your fan club!'

'I have a fan club?' he asked, a smile in his voice.

'Bye Franky-' finished Vixen passing the phone to her friend who took it from her eagerly.

'MSN me!!!' she heard him shout hastily before Kitty pressed the receiver to her ear.

'Like, hi Franky…,' she said in what was obviously supposed to sound like a flirty voice. Vixen walked off giggling mischievously whereupon she crossed Amara and Jade.

'Franky's on the phone.' she told them, smiling a friendly smile. They squealed and ran off in the direction Vixen had just come from giggling girlishly. Soon after, the blond girl found what she had been searching for.

'Wheels!' she cried, running after him. (that wheelchair can be pretty speedy when it feels like it!) 'Can I ask a favour… please?'

'Certainly.' replied the coot- I mean… man 'What can I do for you?' he asked helpfully.

'Well my brother just sent me a guitar, and it has an inbuilt cam. ' she explained to him, 'could you get it out? Oh, and the mike.'

'Of course I could, Vixen.' he answered smiling up at her. 'Where is it?'

'In the kitchen.' she replied leading the way, 'You know about my brother? No annoying curious questions?' she asked slightly put out.

'Who, Franky?' she nodded. 'Vixen, I can read peoples thoughts, of course I know about Franky.' he said sardonically.

'Oh yeah, that's right.' continued the girl ironically, raising sarcastic eyebrows, 'nothing's safe from you.'

'Or Jean for that matter.' added Xavier over-taking her and entering the kitchen, going passed the group of excited girls who were crowded around the phone. 'Is that him on the phone?' he asked looking back at Vixen.

'Yep.' she answered nodding and smiling, 'He usually has this effect on girls.' Xavier nodded.

A few days later it snowed during the night and continued the next day. Everyone was elated that the last week of school was cancelled due to the cold and huge snow drifts. Xavier had got the camera out of the guitar and inserted it into a baseball cap which Vixen had persuaded Jade to wear everywhere to film her.

'Snow day!!!' cried the students as they ran outside in snow clothes and boots, and immediately started a vicious snow-ball fight.

'Rogue, will you take this, please?' asked the black haired girl holding out the hat.

'Sure…' she started, taking it from her. 'Can I introduce myself?' she continued kinda awkwardly.

'I think so,' started Jade frowning, 'let me just ask Vixen…' she turned around and shouted out so loudly the earth trembled, 'Hey Vixen! Can Rogue introduce herself?' the blond girl screamed and fell over. 'I guess that's a yes.' finished Jade turning back to Rogue, before smiling at her and running off to join the battle.

An hour or so later, all the teens were worn out and most were in t-shirts despite the snow and cold.

'Put some clothes on kids.' said Beast as they all filed in, out of breath and soaked to the bones. 'Or you'll catch colds…'

'Practise what you preach, Teach.' said Evan as he walked past him after all the others. 'Put a coat and some pants on at least.'

'I, Evan, have fur.' retorted the middle aged man, following him inside and closing the door behind them.

'So does Kurt-'

'Do you really want to see Kurt without any pants on that badly?' asked the man, cutting across Spyke who shut up after that.

Upstairs, Vixen was showing Jade, and the cap, around.

'It would so rock if you could come her Franky!' she said coming out of Rogue and Kitty's bedroom followed by a reluctant Jade… and the cap.

'Yeah Franky!' added the dark haired girl a little miffed, 'then you might actually see my face.'

'Jade,' said Vixen disappointedly, 'do you have to put a dampner on this of all things?'

'Fine.' she said admitting defeat and following Vixen around. They were just snooping around Scott's room when he came in without his shirt on.

'Oh hello…' said Vixen raising an eyebrow and looking up and down his body, which he covered up with the shirt he was carrying.

'Get out, Vixen.' he said smiling uncomfortably at them both. 'And switch off the camera.'

'Shan't.' replied Jade as they walked slowly out, Vixen still gazing at Scott's body before he slammed the door.

'I never really noticed him before…' she said turning to one of her best friends with a lustful look on her attractive face.

'You have a boyfriend, Vixen.' replied Jade frowning at her, 'Don't you care about him?'

'Oh yeah!' exclaimed the blond girl smiling broadly, 'I have a new boyfriend!' she repeated to the baseball cap. 'He's called Pietro and he's a mutant too! He's really cool and super speedy!'

'And part of the bad guys.' added Jade sarcastically.

'Yeah!' cried Vixen jubilantly, 'He's a real bad boy! You remember the last one right?'

'The last one, what?' asked Nightcrawler coming up the stairs pulling off his sweater as he did so.

'This is my other bestest friend!' exclaimed Vixen putting her arms around his neck, 'Kurt Wagner, the incredible Nightcrawler!!! He teleports! Isn't that awesome?!'

'I hope your parents aren't going to see this.' said Kurt nervously looking into the camera.

'No, Franky will see to that, huh?' asked the girl before continuing, not waiting for an answer. 'Smile for the camera, Sweety!'

Whereupon she took a pose with Kurt, her arms around his neck and both their faces pressed against each other, both smiling sweetly.


	16. Chapter 16

The night of the party came, and everyone was excitedly getting ready. All the students were getting into their costumes or helping others into theirs. Spyke was setting up his d.j table with the help of Logan.

Jade skipped around excitedly, twirling her burlesque dancer outfit, watching the feathers flutter… but Vixen was still only in a towel. Jade grabbed the curling tongs and attacked a lock of her long raven hair. Suddenly the door flew open.

'Like, hi girls!' cried Kitty in a short black skirt and a black boob-tube. 'Guess what I am!' Vixen and Jade stared at her blankly. Kitty sighed and jabbed her finger at a pair of ears she had cut out of cardboard and stuck to a hair band.

'A bat?' asked Vixen, her face slowly contorting into a sort of leer of incomprehension. 'A chipmunk gone nuts with some hair dye?'

Jade and Vixen both burst out laughing, unfortunately Jade still had her curling tongs in her hair. She jumped back as the hot iron touched her ear.

'Of course not!' Kitty cried out exasperatedly. She turned around and wiggled her bum at them. Vixen was about to say something rude when she saw a tail hanging limply from her skirt. 'I'm like, totally a cat!'

Jade looked sideways at her blond friend as if to say: 'I'm glad I noticed the tail!' Vixen nodded in agreement as Kitty ran out happily.

'So…' started Jade tentatively, gazing at Vixen who was still in her white towel. 'Umm… what are you going as?' she asked finished her last strand of hair at the back.

'Surprise.' said Vixen uninterestedly. 'You'll know as soon as you see me anyway.' she finished grabbing her I-pod and stuffing the earphones into her ears.

Quicksilver arrived at the institute's gates at 8.30, as Vixen had instructed over the phone. He wondered vaguely what he was supposed to do when a gruff voice came over the intercom making him jump.

'No visitors.' said the voice Pietro thought he recognised it as Wolverine's. He held out the flowers he had bought for Vixen and looked hazily in the direction of the noise. The voice grunted. 'You're Quicksilver?' Pietro nodded nervously before the gates creaked open to let him in.

He made his way up the gravely path, flowers in hand, his gentleman's costume and top hat making him feel self-conscious.

He was let in by Wolverine who grunted at him again, confirming his suspicions that he had answered the gate. Pietro noticed his lack of disguise and made him feel even more unsure of himself.

'Party's in there.' Logan said pointing down the hallway from which Pietro could hear music, laughter and could see flashing lights.

'Is Vixen in there?' he asked as Logan moved slowly away towards what looked like the kitchen. The man grunted a no without even looking back, leaving a slightly bewildered Quicksilver standing in the hall. He moved away from the hallway and curiously peered up the stairs.

'Pietro?' came Vixen's curious voice from the hallway, he jumped and hid the flowers behind his back, grinning stupidly. But only Jade came into view.

'Where's Vixen?' asked the young man, slightly unnerved peering around for his girlfriend.

'Sorry.' apologized the girl giggling naughtily. 'Couldn't resist. You look a little uncomfortable.' she continued, making her way towards him, her feathery skirt and silky corset moving with her body.

'Well I don't have any friends here for one thing.' he said smiling a resigned grin. 'And you guys are supposed to be the enemy.'

'It's Christmas.' replied Jade shrugged as though it was obvious. 'And you're the one who doesn't want our friendship. Not the other way round.'

'And it's a party!' cried Kurt dressed as a pirate, who had come through as Jade had been talking. 'Everyone's friends at a party!'

'You wanna come dance with me?' asked Jade shrugging and gesturing towards the hallway again as Kurt munched on a packet of crisps behind her.

'Are you flirting with my man?' came Vixen's unmistakeable voice from up the stairs. The 3 kids looked around to see her in a short white dress with floaty sleeves and a lot of cleavage on show.

But what really made their jaws drop was the pair of stunning, pure white angel wings, and a glowing halo which was somehow floating above her head.

'Woah…' said Pietro staring at her as she elegantly walked down the stairs. Behind him, he heard Jade laugh appreciatively and Kurt breathing deeply, but he didn't care. All he cared about was her… and how incredible she looked. As she got to his level he remembered the flowers hanging limply by his side, he quickly held them out for her but she pushed past them and kissed him… pulling his monocle off first.

'I like your tux.' she said pulling away as Jade pulled Kurt away back to the party. 'I thought you weren't gonna dress up.' she added slightly confused and with a slightly dreamy look on her pretty face. He shrugged and led her to the dance floor, dropping his flowers on a table on the way.

As they entered the dark room a song Vixen recognised came on. It was Beyoncé's "naughty girl", Vixen turned to Pietro with an excited look on her face.

'Do you know the dance moves to this?' she asked enthusiastically. He smiled down at her, and she took that as a sort of yes.

She led the way onto the middle of the dance floor, noticing everyone watching her in awe at her outfit, and she relished the attention.

They started dancing in rhythm to the music, Vixen thrusting her hips back and forth, and chest as well; Pietro moved his body against hers and took her hand as she lent over backwards, lifting her leg up behind his back. As the song went into a climax she pressed her whole body up against his, lifted her leg up wrapping it around his waist, and licked his face provocatively.

The song finished and everyone clapped at the couple who broke apart breathing deeply and sweating slightly. Vixen looked around proudly and caught sight of Kurt who was clapping fervently along with the rest… Vixen blushed.

'Umm…' she started, turning back to Pietro who was looking around proudly and slightly pompously. 'Sweety, will you get me some punch from the kitchen?' she asked, her chest still heaving.

'No problem, Cutey.' he replied kissing her on the cheek and patting her bum, before walking off. As he left, "kiss the girl" came on and a few couples started dancing.

Vixen was about to go and sit down when Nightcrawler came over and held out his hand. She looked nervously at him, then took his out held hand.

They went to an empty patch of the floor, Vixen put her arms around his neck and he put his hands tentatively on her hips. They swayed together in motion with the slow music, until there was a pause in it.

'You dance really well…' said Kurt uncertainly, Vixen smiled.

'No…' she denied, 'I just copy what I see on T.V…'

'No really.' he persisted smiling winningly. 'All the boys were watching you.'

'I didn't see them…' she replied shrugging a little. 'I was watching you.' she continued in a whisper, blushing crimson and avoiding his gaze.

'You're blushing?' he asked after a small pause, blushing himself and smiling uncomfortably.

'It's the heat.' she snapped, still not looking at him. 'I- I'm hot.' He laughed.

The song continued around them, and they continued swaying in rhythm.

"Let the music play, do what the music say, you gotta kiss the girl." came the melodious words making both teenagers feel self-conscious, and uncomfortable with the intimacy.

"Go on and Kiss the girl…" persisted the song. Both of them looked tentatively at each other, both with the same idea… Vixen leaned slowly forwards, tilting her face upwards as Kurt did the same towards her. They inched closer and closer until they could both feel each others warm breath, coming in small gasps due to anticipation… so close they could almost feel each others lips when…

'I couldn't find the punch so I got you orange juice.' came Pietro's voice behind her. Vixen jumped and jerked her face away from Nightcrawler's to look at her boyfriend and taking her arms off his shoulders.

'Pietro!' she exclaimed nervously, grinning uneasily at him and hoping he hadn't seen how close she and Kurt had been.

'Is that okay, Baby?' he continued, oblivious to her discomfort and the intimacy of her and Kurt. She nodded fervently, still grinning foolishly as Kurt backed slowly away.

'Yeah, that's brilliant!' she replied, glancing over her shoulder to see where her friend had got to. 'In fact, err… I think I'd rather have orange juice than punch!' she continued to try and make Pietro feel better and confident.

'Oh good.' he said taking her hands as she took the plastic cup from him. 'I was a little nervous cos' I'm not sure what sort of drinks you like and don't like.' she nodded, slowly regaining her usual flirty status.

'Good thing you didn't get me lemonade.' she added gently punching him on the arm. 'I hate lemonade.' Another song started up in the background, after a moment Vixen recognised it as Avril Lavigne's "girlfriend". She moved her hips in time to the beat and smile provocatively at Quicksilver who smiled back smugly.

She mimed the words with her appealing lips: 'hey, hey! You, you! I know that you like me! No way, no way! No it's not a secret! Hey, hey! You, you! I want be your girlfriend!' they danced together in rhythm with the tempo until the end of the song.

When it finished, they left the room to find something to drink and sat down to get their breath back.

He smiled at her adoringly as she looked vaguely around the dance floor, watching various people including Jade and, even though she tried to stop herself, Kurt.

Just then, Bobby came over and asked Vixen to dance with him. She smiled, got up and followed him onto the floor. Pietro was about to feel very embarrassed and lonely when Jade walked over and held out her hand for him.

'I'll take that dance now.' she said as he looked from her face to her hand and back. 'Come on she's not looking, besides it's not a slow song, I promise I won't put my arms around your neck.' He smiled and followed her onto the dance floor as Geri Halliwell's "ride it" blared around them.

They moved together to the drum's pulse, Jade twisting her hips and legs against his pelvis making him feel a little ill at ease and hoped Vixen was too busy with Bobby to see him.

Suddenly and to his utter horror, "hero", by Enrique Iglesias, started sounding from the speakers. He glanced over at the blond haired angel he knew was his girlfriend to see whether Bobby had taken her waist… he had.

He was about to march over there and break them up when Jade took his hands and placed them a little lower on her hips than she should have. He looked at her with his eyes wide, but she looked back with a sexy look on her stunningly made up face.

He had half a mind just to walk off then and there but she started moving her hips desirably around. Against his will he decided to stay, but he kept throwing nervous glances over at Vixen who seemed not to have noticed.

The song came to an end and Pietro smiled politely at Jade before walking off to find Vixen, who was still dancing with Bobby.

'Hey, Vixen err,' he started, gently tapping her on her shoulder. She and Bobby stopped dancing and gazed at him, but he noticed he didn't take his hands off of her hips. 'Can we… err… go somewhere a little more… umm, private?'

She raised an eyebrow and smiled foxily, understanding what he meant. She kissed Bobby on the cheek, making him blush like a tomato, and followed the white haired boy out of the crowded room, up the stairs and led him to her room…


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Vixen woke up even later than usual. She drowsily pulled a pair of sweat pants over her pyjama bottoms and started out of her and Jade's room and down the stairs, noticing that Silencia had already got up and dressed because her nighty was lying on the floor next to her pillow.

When she got into the kitchen, most of the breakfast had been tidied away, but she managed to swipe a bowl of chocolate cereal which she took with her as she made her way into the ballroom where the party had taken place.

She vaguely remember going back to the party after Pietro and her had disappeared, then him kissing her goodnight and leaving sometime around 1 a.m.

She yawned as she watched Jubilee, Roberto and Sam picking up pieces of tissue paper and plastic cups from the floor.

'Good afternoon!' said Jubilee moodily as she scrunched up a bit of plastic cup and shoved it into the bin bag she was clutching in her other hand. 'Do you know what the time is?' she continued glancing at her watch. Vixen shook her head as she continued to munch in her breakfast cereal.

'It's 2. 30!!!' exclaimed Roberto standing up and glaring at her. She smiled sleepily. 'We were up at midday.'

'I'm just surprised she got some breakfast.' said Sam who picked up a couple of dirty napkins and threw them into Jubilee's bin bag. 'I thought Jean and Bobby cleared it all away.'

'They had,' Vixen replied with her mouth full. 'but I managed to pinch this.' Jubilee leered at her incredulously, but Sam just smiled.

'I saw you dancing with Bobby.' said Roberto meaningfully. 'Is there something going on there?' Jubilee laughed sarcastically and Sam gazed at her with a sort of sideways smile.

'Not to me.' replied the blond girl mixing her bowl around, trying to get the milk covering all the cereal. 'I don't know if he saw something in it. It was just a dance.' The others went back to their chores and Vixen walked away back to the kitchen where she put her bowl back in the sink.

'You'd better wash that up!' exclaimed Bobby heatedly, in a pair of washing up gloves and an apron. Vixen sighed exasperatedly and poured a little water on the bowl and spoon. She guessed the dance hadn't meant anything to him either.

'Fetching outfit.' she taunted. He looked sideways at her exasperatedly, she shrugged, grabbed a sponge and started scrubbing.

She put the bowl and spoon away and made her way back up to her room. She quickly got dressed and looked around to find something to do.

The phone rang somewhere below her but she took no notice. She never got any calls anyway. She heard Scott call up the stairs for Kitty as usual.

She looked down the hall and saw Kurt looking just as bored as she felt. She smiled and he smiled back.

'You bored too?' he asked making his way over to her. She nodded slowly, still smiling. 'Good party last night, don't you think?' he asked.

'Yeah…' she replied keenly… but then she remembered their dance together and the kiss that never was. 'Good party…' She got the feeling he also remembered their moment. She smiled uncomfortably, and he returned the awkward smile.

'Listen…' he started uneasily, looking at his feet and twiddling his tail. 'About last night… I… umm… didn't want to… err… I didn't mean to…' she looked at him disappointedly. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to… when we nearly… you know…'

'I get it…' she said, trying to ease his embarrassment. 'I didn't mean it either. It… I… it must have been the music… or something…' she trailed off.

'Yeah.' he replied with what looked like a fake smile on his face. 'I… yeah…' there was a long and uncomfortable silence, in which they both twiddled their clothes.

'Well…' started the young girl, 'I… I'd better get going… and err… you know…'

'Yeah…' replied Nightcrawler, glad of something to say. 'Me too… I must erm… you know…' She turned and walked slowly down stairs.

After a moment she looked around to see if he was still there… unfortunately he was, and he was watching her. They both smiled embarrassed at each other and Vixen turned and hurried down the stairs, cursing her curiosity.

She snuck into the lounge where she found Xavier reading and Storm filing her nails. Both looked up uninterestedly as she came in but made nothing of it. Vixen made her way to one of the three computers the students were allowed to use and switched it on.


	18. Chapter 18

A moment or two later she was on MSN and checking her in-box.

techno-freak:

Hey, hey there!!! Wots up?

mutant-bitch:

We had a party last night. Sorry I forgot to take the hat.

techno-freak:

Don't fret. I saw u getting ready… u looked fab sweety!

mutant-bitch:

U watched me? And yes. I did look fab

techno-freak:

I saw a little more than I needed to wen u took Pietro to bed tho. Don't worry I cut it from wot mum and dad saw.

mutant-bitch:

u didn't watch did u? U perverted psycho!!!

techno-freak:

NO!!! I'm not like U!!! I got sum photos tho, which I have of course posted on the internet. Playboy were very keen to buy.

mutant-bitch:

I hope u got a decent price. I'm not cheap.

techno-freak:

I could c that! Poor old Pietro had to really work to get u where u wanted to b!!! and yes, I did get a good profit. Ur pics will b in next months mag.

mutant-bitch:

I'll b able to c who buys porn! Cos they'll cum up to me and say : I've seen u naked!

techno-freak:

u still had ur dress on. BTW, I got some cool freeze frames for u!!!

Vixen received the pictures. One was the one she had taken with Pietro, another was him giving her a piggy back and another was her licking a bit of cream off of Toad's face. She giggled meekly at the memory of splatting a cream pie in his face.

'Yes, Vixen.' came Xavier's voice from behind her. 'You may print the photos out.' She thanked him and pressed the "print" button whereupon the machine whirred into action.

mutant-bitch:

Thnx! I'd forgotten I did that!

techno-freak:

I doubt he ever will! Lol. Personally I think you look better with Kurt than with Pietro.

mutant-bitch:

I didn't ask ur opinion.

techno-freak:

Woah!!! Looks like I hit a nerve! Sorry sweety. BTW, wud it be possible for someone to come and get me?

mutant-bitch:

wot? U wanna cum here?

techno-freak:

If they'll have me. But I can't get there on my own.

mutant-bitch:

Sure!!! We can all cum and get u!!! awesome! Finally something to do!!!

techno-freak:

I don't wanna make a big thing out of it. I don't even have a pseudo yet.

mutant-bitch:

Well I do wanna make a big thing! And we'll figure out a name for u on the way. Wen r mom n dad out?

techno-freak:

they're both going to a conference next… Tuesday I think… I'll be at home.

mutant-bitch:

c u then!!!

'Professor…' she started, logging off of MSN and turning around with (what she hoped looked like) a sweet smile.

'What do you want?' he asked without looking up from his newspaper. 'No, I will not let you download Lime-wire.'

'Well…' she started, getting up and making her way over to him, fiddling with her pyjama top. 'You know my brother…' Xavier nodded still without looking at her. 'Well… can we go and pick him up next Tuesday? In Chicago?'

Storm looked up exasperatedly, putting down her nail file and gazing at her with a maternal smile. Xavier looked at the young girl before looking at Ororo, with a smile as though to say "I told you so."

'Yes of course.' he replied going back to his paper. Vixen punched the air. 'I'll ask Wolverine to go and pick him up on his bike.' Vixen's face fell.

'Aww!!! But professor…' she started whingeing with a pitiful look on her pretty face. 'I promised him…'

'It was a joke!' he chuckled, smiling up at her. 'I heard your conversation. And don't make that face, it does nothing for you. Now go and get dressed.'

She rolled her eyes and made her way out of the lounge and up the stairs where she crossed Jade who smiled at her.

'Oh! Jade!' exclaimed Vixen putting a hand on her upper arm. 'I forgot to thank you last night.' Jade's face was blank.

'For what?' she asked, obviously in the dark, with a curious look on her ever so slightly tired looking face.

'For taking Pietro off of my hands.' replied Vixen smiling maliciously. 'He's a real sticker.' Jade giggled.

'My pleasure.' she answered, waving her hand dismissively. 'He's a really good dancer, I had fun making sure he didn't get to you, but he really wanted to. And I mean _really_ wanted to.'

'Well, he got to me,' said Vixen raising an eyebrow meaningfully at her friend. 'in the end.' the two girls giggled together for a moment before she continued. 'I gotta go get dressed.'

'Oh, by the way.' added Jade before Vixen could go anywhere. 'Franky called while you were still asleep. I took the call, I hope you don't mind.'

'No that's cool.' replied Vixen smiling back at her. 'Did you chat at all? I dunno, get to know him a bit?'

'Yeah!' she exclaimed excitedly, 'Can I tell you about it?' Vixen nodded enthusiastically at her friend's excitement. 'But not here… in the room?'

'Yeah, besides I have to get dressed.' replied Vixen shrugging and leading the way up the stairs. 'Tell me _everything_!!!' They got into the room and Vixen started throwing clothes around, trying to decide what to wear, as Jade put some music on.

'Vixen, I'm in love.' she declared, sitting down on Vixen's bed and dodging a pair of air-borne socks. Vixen coughed sarcastically. 'No really! He's just so… perfect!'

'Listen, Jade,' started Vixen looking around at her from the floor where she was rummaging through a load of colourful tops. 'you're not the first to say that about my brother, and you're probably not the last.'

'I've never felt this before, Vixen.' continued the dark haired girl dreamily, sighing a little. 'When his voice came on the phone, a little nervously, you know… and he was just like : "err hi…" and he sounded so… I dunno… I wish I could watch him.'

Vixen looked at her with a pitying smile as she tugged a pair of torn jeans out from underneath the pile, tearing them a bit more. Jade brushed her hair out of her face and sighed again.

'He says he really likes me, and that he feels he already knows me because of the hat-cam.' she said suddenly, dodging another garment. 'He said I'm sweet and sensitive.'

'He doesn't know you then.' said Vixen inspecting a pair of frilly knickers which she chucked over her shoulder. 'He can just tell with girls what they're like.'

'We've got loads in common as well!' continued Jade as though she hadn't heard the blond girl. 'He likes the same kind of music and films and everything. He said he had a really nice photo for me-'

'Damn! The photos!' cried Vixen remembering the pages she had printed off. She jumped up and ran out of the room, down the stairs and into the lounge where Storm and Xavier both stared at her in surprise.


	19. Chapter 19

'Vixen, when I said "get dressed", I meant entirely.' said Xavier quietly. Vixen blushed realising she was only in her pyjama bottoms and a bra, but she didn't hide herself.

'What?' she asked with a would-be sophisticated look, 'Have you never seen a half-naked girl before?' Storm chuckled and went back to her nails.

The teenaged girl meandered elegantly out of the lounge and back towards the stairs, but before she got there she came up against Scott, Jamie, Sam, Roberto and … Kurt. All the boys blushed crimson except Roberto who stared with his mouth open, and Vixen tried to cover herself with her printed pages.

'Err…' started Scott, trying to look at her face but failing, 'h- here…' he continued pulling off his t-shirt and handing it to her. She took it gladly and slipped it on, glaring at Roberto who was still gawping.

'Th- thanks…' she replied, making very sure she didn't look at Kurt. As she went past them she heard Roberto whisper.

'You could have had that last night, Kurt!' she blushed as she realised it was true.

'Shut up, Rob.' she heard Kurt say quietly, obviously just as uncomfortable as Vixen. She smiled to herself. She looked down at the first photo, which just happened to be the one with her and Pietro and the smile disappeared.

When she got back into her room, Jade started talking again as though she hadn't just run out of the room in a frenzy. But Vixen wasn't listening anymore. She was having an inward argument with herself…+++++

'Do I like Kurt?' she asked herself in her mind, slowly going through her tops and picking out a bright pink one with "rock star" written on it. 'No! he's just my best friend. I'm going out with Pietro.' she told herself decisively, but the little voice persisted. 'But you don't love him. You love Kurt.' she shook her head making her hair flutter. 'As a brother!' her mind shouted at herself.

'Vixen? Are you listening?' came Jade's voice from what seemed like light-years away.

'Of course I'm listening.' replied Vixen pulling the top on and pulling her hair out of the back. 'What was that you said?' She looked around indifferently. Jade sighed exasperatedly.

'I was asking you,' she repeated irritated, 'whether or not you thought I might have a chance with him.' Vixen nodded uninterestedly.

'Yeah…' she said quietly. 'yeah, I'm sure you do…' then, as the raven haired girl went back to her wittering, Vixen went back to her inward conversation.

'So you know…' came Silencia's voice, miles away. 'I was gonna go onto MSN and like… you know…'

'He's coming here.' Vixen said suddenly, pulling on a sock. 'We're gonna go and get him.' Jade gasped in delight and clapped her hands gleefully.

'Why didn't you say something?!?!' she cried excitedly jumping up and bouncing on the balls of her feet, as Vixen was used to seeing Kitty do. 'Can I come and get him with you?'

'I'm hoping we can all go.' answered Vixen pulling on a pair of girl boxers as Jade looked away politely.

'YAY!!!' she cried in ecstasy prancing around the room. 'I'm gonna meet him! When are we gonna go get him? I've gotta clean my suit! And lose some weight… and-'

'You don't have to lose any weight.' snapped Vixen tugging her jeans on and doing the zip up. 'He doesn't care about what you look like, he's not like that. He looks at what's on the inside and yes he probably does mean what he said and yes, I will put in a good word for you and YES, I will try and persuade him to go out with you.'

'What's up?' asked Jade frowning confused. 'You're all…' she paused a moment, choosing her words. 'Weird.'

'I think I might be…' she started slowly, gazing uncomfortably at the floor. But she changed her mind. She didn't want to tell her, she didn't want to tell anyone. 'I think I might be… pregnant.' Jade gasped in horror and smacked her hands to her mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

'Oh my god, Vixen!' she said in a terrified whisper. 'Who's is it? Is it Pietro's?' she asked coming up and standing next to her comfortingly and putting a hand on her shoulder.

'Probably.' shrugged the blond girl indifferently. 'But don't tell anyone. I don't want them to know.' Jade nodded ardently not meeting Vixen's gaze.

'Well…' Jade continued uncomfortably, 'I'd err… better go and… err…'

'You go.' said Vixen, breaking the awkward silence and letting Jade off. 'Promise you won't tell anyone.' the raven haired girl shook her head and put her finger to her lips in a locking motion before walking slowly out, leaving Vixen alone to put her make-up on.

A few days later, Vixen had forgotten her lie… whereas Jade hadn't. The secret was eating her alive and she had to tell someone.

'Hey… umm Kitty…' she whispered at the dinner table as the conversation blared around them. Kitty turned to her in moderated curiosity. 'I've gotta tell you something after dinner, okay?'

'Oohh…' replied Kitty inquisitiveness gushing through her. 'Gossip? Okay, my room.' Jade nodded and they both went back to eating their dinner, trying not to think about it.

Half an hour later, Kitty and Jade hurried up to Kitty's room and closed the door behind them.

'So… like what's the goss?' asked Kitty leaning forwards as she sat opposite Jade on her bed. 'Like, come on! I like totally _need_ to like know!'

'Vixen told me something the other day…' started Jade hesitantly, feeling guilty that she was telling a terrible secret. 'She told me she thought she might be…'

'Over weight?' asked Kitty excitedly, 'Yeah! I thought she looked a little pudgy too-'

'NO!' cried Jade indignantly, 'She might be pregnant!' Kitty was stunned into silence (OMFG!!!!!!!), but then she laughed.

'Nah!' she replied, waving her hand superficially. 'She's not pregnant, she's on the pill. Jean told me she bought some with her.'

'What?' asked Jade incredulously. 'I can't believe that… but… umm… okay…'

'Come on!' exclaimed Kitty smiling. 'She's like always totally saying stuff to like hide what she like really feels.' Jade sighed uncomfortably.

'But what's she trying to hide?' asked the dark haired girl curiously, scratching her head and pulling her fingers through her silky hair.


	21. Chapter 21

The first day back was looming over the teenagers and the only ray of hope on the horizon was the prospect of a rescue mission to go and liberate Vixen's brother on the Tuesday before the end of the Christmas holidays.

Tuesday came and Vixen was woken up by her alarm, which she had set for half past seven. Across the room, she heard Jade groaning as the shrill beeps woke her as well.

'What's the time?' she asked groggily, sitting up as Vixen rubbed her eyes and reached for a hairbrush.

'Seven thirty.' replied the blond girl, dragging the brush through her long and untidy hair. 'We're gonna go get Franky today.' she continued yawning.

'Oh yeah!' remembered Jade throwing the cover off herself and jumping out of bed, she grabbed some underwear and started getting changed. 'I can't wait! I've waited soo long!'

'Less than a week, Jade.' corrected Vixen, pulling on her knickers and socks. 'It's no biggy. I should be more excited than you… he's my brother.' she continued pulling on her black unitard.

'Yeah but he's _my_ future _boyfriend_!' squealed Jade impatiently, tugging on her corset thing over her own unitard which made up her costume. Vixen sighed exasperatedly as she did her large belt up and pulled on her knee warmers.

They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen where they found all the other girls chatting and giggling animatedly, all in costume with their hair and make-up done to the nines.

Vixen helped herself to a bowl of cereal whereas Jade just took a plain yoghurt. The blond girl noticed a pile of empty yoghurt pots on the table and chortled to herself.

'So, Vixen…' started Jean turning to the morpher. 'Umm… what kind of girl does your brother like?' Vixen sniggered.

'Not the kind with a boyfriend.' she replied digging into her bowl of cereal. 'Besides, he's more into what's inside than people's looks.'

Kitty groaned and started wiping all her make-up off. Amara, Jean and Jubilee laughed, discreetly brushing their hair down or taking their plaits out.

Vixen shook her head pityingly and continued giving her breakfast the attention it was due (I.E: she was eating it).

A few minutes later Scott, Roberto, Wolverine, Kurt, Sam and Jamie came in and starting going about finding their own breakfast.

'Is small pint over there coming with us?' asked Jubilee resentfully glaring at Jamie who's face fell, he slowly put his toast and jam back down on the table.

'Duh.' answered Vixen glowering at the dark haired girl menacingly. Jamie grinned gratefully at her. 'This is my thing, my brother, so I say he can come.'

'But he's more trouble than he's worth.' complained Jubilee, frowning back at the blond girl. 'Besides, there aren't enough places in the jet.'

'Well then I guess one of us will have to give up her place.' scowled Vixen in a sinister way towards Jubilee. 'Any volunteers, _Jubilee_?' she looked meaningfully at her, making her blush and look away uncomfortably.

'Thanks, Vixen.' whispered Jamie smiling up at the blond girl, who smiled back down at him in a friendly way and winked one of her stunning emerald eyes.

'Are we ready then?' asked Logan gruffly, pulling his mask on. The group of teens all got to their feet and slowly filed out of the kitchen.

Once all buckled into the x-jet, Cyclops took the steering wheel and they set off towards Chicago, anticipation and excitement running through every one of the young people.


	22. Chapter 22

Thirty minutes later, they landed in a nice looking suburb, outside a prepossessing house with a beautiful luscious garden full of perfect flowering borders.

Vixen walked slowly down the steps to the ground looking around at her old home. She looked away down the street and saw people coming out of their houses and gazing at them in curiosity. She recognized some of her previous neighbours and looked away in resentment.

'Vixy babes!!!' came a young male voice from the door. Vixen looked in the direction of the voice and saw her treasured brother running towards her, arms outstretched.

'Franky!!!' she cried, jumping down the last few steps and running towards him. They flung themselves into each others arm and squeezed each other.

'Oh wow!' he said pulling away a bit to take a good look at her. 'You look even better in reality than on film! I mean… you look great on film but I'd forgotten how brilliant you are… for real… if you get my drift…'

'I brought your fan club!' said Vixen grinning cheekily at her big brother. 'This is Jean,' she motioned to the ginger girl who giggled, 'this is Kitty…' She pointed to Kitty.

'Like hi Franky.' said Kitty, flicking her hair and trying to look sophisticated. 'We like totally talked on the phone.' Franky nodded politely.

'That's Amara and Jubilee,' continued Vixen motioning to the two girls, Jubilee winked in what she obviously thought was a sexy way. 'And this is my best friend, Jade.' the dark haired girl blushed as Franky smiled dashingly at her.

'Hey there.' he said, gazing at the dark haired girl. 'You err… you look… umm really nice in your suit.' Jade blushed like a ripe tomato and Vixen sighed exasperatedly.

'Erm… so do you…' answered Silencia fiddling with her long hair and getting her finger stuck in it. 'Oh… oh whoops…' She blushed even more and tried tugging on her finger.

'Oh, err…' started Franky uncomfortably, moving forward to help. 'Let me help you with that…' He gently pulled the tangle out and stepped back. 'There… pretty as a picture.'

'Hmmm.' mumbled the dark haired girl as the dark haired boy brushed his hair out of his face. 'Th- thanks… This is embarrassing…'

'Yeah.' cut in Vixen irritated. 'It really is an embarrassment. Jade, you like Franky, Franky you like Jade… That's not a question.'

'You're telling me!' added the blue eyed boy, smiling at Vixen jokingly as Jade giggled meekly.

'Yes I am…' continued Vixen with a foxy yet happy look. 'and I'm also telling you that you're going on a date next Friday night, 8.30 at that French restaurant Pietro took me to.'

'What?' asked Jade incredulously, turning to the blond girl with a shocked look. 'Vixen… he doesn't want to… we've only just met…'

'Don't you want to?' asked Franky in disappointment. 'Because Vixen told me all about the menu, and it looks pretty good. I'll pay, promise. I'm not a cheap skate.'

'Can we come in, and have something to eat?' asked an annoyed looking Amara.

'Oh, err, yeah sure.' said Franky remembering the others. 'Yeah sure, come right in! I'll put something out.'

'Shut up, Amara.' sneered Jade deridingly, as Franky started towards the house, Vixen following. The others all followed him towards the front door.


	23. Chapter 23

They all went in and started looking around the large and expensive looking house, snooping into Vixen's parent's private life and what had been her own.

The house was spotless. Just as Vixen had remembered, the framed pictures forever showing her and her brother as they grew up over the years. Franky as a toddler pulling Vixen short and very fair hair, Vixen as a pre-schooler jumping onto his back, both of them as grubby pre-teens in football kit.

Vixen gave a sarcastic laugh as the memories flooded back to her. Her life before being a mutant, her life as a popular girl at school without a single blemish apart from a little disrespect for the rules.

'You played soccer?' came Sam's voice from over her shoulder. Vixen started a little, smartly wiping her damp eyes and turned to look at him.

'Briefly.' she replied, shrugging uninterestedly. 'But I beat all the boys, so they kicked me off.'

'I like the pun.' finished the blond boy smiling at her, then noticing her humid eyes he continued. 'Are you okay? And before you try and brush me away, I know something is wrong. Just tell me, I won't tell.' She smiled at his impertinence.

'It's just that,' she started but she had to stop. She didn't really know how to put it into words for others to understand. Her old life, her old friends, her old status. 'I… kinda miss it.' she said finally with an apologetic smile. 'You know… Being normal. Having a normal life, a normal boyfriend. That sort of thing.'

'Yeah.' sighed Sam understandingly, nodding at her. 'I do too. Not having to worry about crashing through the wall every time a break into a run. Not having to worry about girls burning me to a crisp every time I ask them out.'

Vixen laughed. She liked this boy, he was nice and easy to talk to. She vaguely wondered if he had ever managed to chat a girl up properly, due to his insecurity and lack of confidence.

'At least your boyfriend didn't run all the way to Paris just to get you an authentic croissant.' she retorted smiling back at him, trying to out-do him.

'Indeed, my boyfriend never went to Paris.' He replied pretending to be disappointed. 'That is, if I _had_ a boyfriend.' There was a short pause in which he frowned and gazed at the girl in front of him curiously. 'Did Pietro ever go to Paris just to get you a pastry?' He asked at length.

'No.' admitted Vixen, looking away in mock embarrassment. 'But he did go down to the local grocery store just to get my favourite breakfast cereal. Does that count?'

'Close enough.' conceded Sam, nodding and admitting defeat.


	24. Chapter 24

'Close enough.' conceded Sam, nodding and admitting defeat. The two blond teenagers giggled together companionably, before they heard Franky calling them all out for drinks and cookies.

They made their way into the kitchen where there was a huge family portrait, with a smiling son and two grinning parents each with a hand on either of the sons shoulders, but no daughter. Vixen smiled moodily at the picture, no hint of sincerity on her face except contempt.

'Vixy Babes?' came her brothers voice behind her, a little anxious. 'Sweety are you okay?'

'Am I a horrible person?' she asked turning around to look at him, with a worried look on her face.

'It's not your fault.' he answered quietly, smiling sympathetically. 'You've been hurt and you had to put up walls for your own protection.'

'It's easy to tell mom's a psychiatrist.' she laughed, her face lighting up.

'Shut up, I'm trying to make you feel better!' he replied jokingly. 'But yes.' he continued. 'You are a nasty person to new people.'

'To everyone.' added Jade coming up behind Franky and linking arms with him, Vixen looked at her in inquisitive surprise. 'Come _on_ Vixen, you're mean to me all the time.' Vixen looked down at the floor a little crestfallen.

'I'm sorry…' she said slowly and quietly. 'I… I don't mean to be nasty… I umm…' there was a pause, Jade smiled down at her friend looking at her as though for the first time. Her long golden hair falling down in front of her face, her black and dark red x-suit; Jade watched as she pulled off her crimson gloves to reveal grubby nails at the end of her slender fingers, a bit of dark nail varnish still lingering at the tip.

Vixen looked up at them with a face which simply screamed guilt, her emerald eyes glittering up at Jade and Franky. Jade gazed at her and for the first time, saw past the cool, I-don't-give-a-damn attitude, and looked at her face.

She noticed a large lurker (it's a kind of spot which never actually comes to a head, but lurks just below the skin, glaring up at you in a red way. For more information read Georgia Nicholson.) on her chin and noticed that, apart from her eyes, she was actually not as incredibly stunning as she had believed. She hoped Franky wouldn't look at her like that and see what she really looked like.

'I don't mean to hurt any one.' continued the blond girl, still looking guilty and a little ashamed.

'I think people have learnt to ignore you by now, Vixen.' replied Jade smiling down at her, sort of enjoying seeing her uncomfortable for once.

'I really didn't wanna hurt you.' continued Vixen looking at Jade apologetically. 'Except when we were fighting…' Jade giggled nervously. She well remembered the deep cuts her friend had made in her chest and whose scars were still quite visible.

'Can we stop talking about how horrible Vixen is and start on these cookies?' came Scott's voice from behind Franky and Jade.

'Oh, yeah! Go nuts!' replied Franky looking vaguely over his shoulder. 'I don't think they have nuts in them… they're supposed to be chocolate chip. Organic, naturally.'

'Nice pun.' said Jade slipping her hand slowly down his arm and entwining her fingers gently with his. He smiled down at her adoringly.

'Thank you.' he replied, still with a charming smile across his face, 'It _was_ intended… promise.' Jade giggled. 'Come on then you nasty person, come have some cookies.'

Vixen smiled and followed them back to the rest of the crowd where they all dug into the delicious cookies. Once they had all got into the x-jet and were on their way back to the institute, Franky singled out his sister.

'Hey, Sweety.' he said quietly so only she could hear him, sitting down in the free seat beside her. 'What's up with you and Kurt? You seemed so close when you were filming, and you haven't even spoken to him to my knowledge today. Did he do something to you?'

'No!' replied Vixen a little nervously, keeping her voice down as well. 'It's just that… umm…' she started uncomfortably, she had always been able to tell him everything. 'Well…' she lowered her voice to just over a whisper, just to make absolutely sure noone could hear (she also checked Jade was busy). 'The other day, you know when we had the dance… well, I kinda danced with him, not thinking anything of it… but then it turned into a slow dance and… we nearly… you know…' she finished awkwardly, shrugging and hoping Franky had got the drift.

'So?' he asked shrugging. 'Come on Vixy, you've done worse things in your life than kissing a guy.' he paused. 'You proved that just after the party with Pietro.'

'But he's my best friend!' she urged, still under her breath. 'And I think it's more than just a kiss…' she finished lowering her voice even more so that he had to lean in just to hear what she had said.

'What… you think you have… _feelings_ for him?' asked the handsome young man incredulously. She nodded fervently. 'Well then. What are you waiting for?' he continued out loud, Vixen shushed him.

'What do you mean? And keep your voice down dammit.' she said curiously. 'I can't _"go for it"_, he's my _best friend_. Doesn't that mean anything to anyone anymore?' she asked incredulously.

'Vixen,' started Franky again, smiling soothingly at her and taking her hand. 'Georgia.' Vixen coughed. 'Come on I can call you Georgia when noone's listening, right?' the girl glared. 'Maybe not.'

'Come on Franky.' she whimpered. 'I'm going out with Quicksilver, but I'm falling in love with my best friend… but I can't fall in love with him-'

'Why not?' he asked smiling disbelieving. 'Why have you got it into your head that you can't?'


	25. Chapter 25

A few days later, Franky was walking around the institute as though he had always been there.

He fitted in perfectly, friendly, good-looking, and a great sense of humour sent most of the girls crazy in love, but he only seemed to have eyes for his baby sister and Jade. He got on well with the other boys, and made a secure little niche for himself in the team very quickly.

The first day back to school was coming up fast and the students moral was pretty low, but every time he came into a room it seemed to lift a bit.

'So…' he started at the dinner table, the night before the first day. 'Does anyone know what class I'll be in?' He looked up and down the table at the others expectantly. 'Or is that a surprise for everyone?'

'Oh Franky!' cried out Kitty, giggling hysterically. 'You're like, so FUNNY!' Xavier raised an eyebrow towards her curiously.

'I'm afraid you probably won't be in Vixen's class.' replied the middle aged man, looking back down at his meal. 'Since you're nearly a year older.'

'That's cool.' he answered, flicking his fringe out of his eyes and making most of the girls (and some of the boys, don't ask me which ones) swoon. 'I guessed as much.'

'You'll probably be in Kurt's year.' continued the bald man, cutting his pork and slowly raising to his lips. 'You and Kurt get on, don't you?'

'Yeah, we're buddies.' replied Franky smiling at Kurt who grinned back and gave him a thumbs up. 'He'll be able to hold my hand on my first day.'

'Woah!' reciprocated the blue teenager. 'I didn't think we were that close yet!' everyone laughed at him as he beamed cheekily at the dark haired boy.

'Have you chosen your subjects yet, Franky?' asked Jean gazing adoringly at him, while beside her, Scott glared at his broccoli.

'Yeah, I chose them the other day.' he replied, his mouth full of mashed potato. 'Umm… art… I think… maths, French, English… erm… what else?'

' Like, Physics?' asked Kitty hopefully, leaning in from the other side of the table to gaze at him romantically, if a little obsessively.

'Sorry Kitty.' replied the young man shrugging apologetically. 'I've never been any good at that sort of stuff.'

'Hey wait…' cut in Nightcrawler suddenly, with a reflective look on his face. 'You're taking art… and you're in my year… I've got art with Vixen!'

'Awesome!' cried Vixen from the other end of the table. 'We've got art together!'

'Wicked!' replied Franky an ecstatic grin on his attractive face which made the girls swoon again. 'How come you've got art with us?'

'Not just me,' answered the girl, scratching her head uninterestedly. 'Lance is in our class with us too.' She saw his blank face and explained. 'You know, Avalanche from the Brotherhood.'

'Oh. You haven't introduced me to them yet.' said Franky nibbling a piece of bread. 'Are you embarrassed of me or something?'

'You'll see them tomorrow, anyway.' said Jade tucking into a forkful of mash. 'I guess we won't get classes together then. Shame.' Franky smiled tenderly at her.

'Because not enough people take art.' said Amara suddenly, looking up from her plate and at the others who stared blankly at her.

'I'm sorry?' asked Kurt, with an emphasized look of confusion on his humorous face. 'But I don't think anyone can follow your train of thought. In fact I'm very surprised you can.' everyone giggled and the young girl blushed and looked back down at her empty plate.

'No… I mean…' she started, looking back up and glancing at Franky who was laughing along with the others. 'The reason all the people in art are from different years is because not enough kids take that subject to have a class per year… So… they shove you all in together.'

'Kinky.' came Vixen, Jade and Franky's voices all at the same time, before they all started laughing again (Except Wolverine, because he never laughs).


	26. Chapter 26

Later that night, the dark haired mutant got comfortable in his camping bed in Kurt's room. He wouldn't stay here for long, but they had to get his new bedroom ready, i.e.: get a bed in there for one thing.

'What do you think of Vixen?' he asked the blue mutant in the bed on the other side of the room.

'Isn't that incest?' asked Kurt, turning to look at him from his pillow. 'Franky, she's your sister.' he continued, smiling a little awkwardly.

'No!!!' Franky retorted with a look of disgust on his handsome face. 'I meant… you know.' there was a short and a little uncomfortable pause. 'It's just that… well… I think she might like someone, and… nah… it's dumb… never mind.'

'What?' asked Nightcrawler desperately curious now. 'What? What is it? Tell me! She's my friend, why didn't she tell me?'

'She's pretty secretive.' he replied yawning deeply. 'But… she got really insecure the other day, and… well I'm her brother so I can't really see her for what she really looks like… I personally think she's gorgeous. But I don't know what other guys might think.'

There was a long and very awkward pause between them. Franky wondered vaguely whether he had gone too far, and was about to send Kurt into a deep sleep after which he'd think it had been a dream, when his room-mate spoke.

'I think she's stunning.' came the blue mutant's voice from his bed. Franky turned onto his side to look over at what Kurt was doing, but he had his back to him. 'I… this is just my opinion… I think she is… pretty… clever… funny-' suddenly an alarm rang from the depths of the mansion.

'What the…?' cried Franky as he swiftly got up and tugged a sweater on. 'What… does this happen every Sunday evening?' Kurt smiled exasperatedly before bamfing out of the room and into the hallway.

Franky followed at a run into the corridor and then towards the staircase. He met up with Jade, Scott and Amara who he pursued down the stairs, behind him he heard someone slowly shuffling after him.

When they got to the ground floor, he turned to see Vixen groggily following him at a slower pace and with a very grumpy look on her sleepy face.

There they found Storm and Wolverine waiting for them, both in dressing gowns. Vixen shuddered at Jade who gave her a look of distaste.

'Someone has infiltrated the mansion.' declared Storm apprehensively, looking from one student to another. 'Spread out and find him.'

'Or her.' added Jade perkily. Storm glared menacingly at her. 'Umm… suits?'

'Not enough time.' replied Storm glancing at Wolverine. 'Just go and find him… Or her. In doubles, pair up and remember who you're with. If they go missing, the other will be held responsible. Understood?'

There was a murmur of acknowledgement and the teens all paired up: Jade and Franky, Amara and Jubilee, Scott and Jean, Bobby and Jamie, Kurt and Vixen, Roberto and Sam, Rogue and Kitty.

Vixen and Kurt headed down towards the lab with Bobby and Jamie before they turned off into the kitchen, leaving Vixen and Kurt alone together.

They slowly opened the door of the lab, and tentatively went in, not switching on the light in case it told the intruder that they were here.

Vixen morphed into a black cat and slunk off under the tables sneakily. Nightcrawler leant over onto all fours and started making his way around in the other direction.

Suddenly they heard a crash of glass on the floor. Both jumped up and looked around on the tables to see if the culprit wasn't there.

'Oh, great.' whispered Vixen, just loud enough for Kurt to hear her. 'How come we get to get him? I was asleep you know.' Kurt smiled, despite the fact that the intruder was obviously somewhere near them.

'I thought you liked fighting.' he said curiously, still grinning. She sighed exasperatedly.

'Not when I'm trying to sleep.' she replied irritated. Suddenly there was a noise behind them, they whipped around in time to see a vial of bright red liquid topple and fall to the ground, shattering into a million tiny pieces. 'That's gonna stain.'

'You go and tell the others we've found him.' Kurt instructed her. 'I'll make sure he doesn't get away.' Vixen nodded and made her way out of the room as a rabbit, slipping slightly on the shiny floor.

A moment after she had gone, a shape whizzed past Kurt and out the door, after her, before he could say anything, Kurt was gagged and shoved unceremoniously under a table.

Vixen hopped speedily down the hallway, peering into doorways, trying to find someone to notify… but the place seemed deserted.

She morphed back into herself, ready to call out for someone, but before she could she felt a strong hand grasp her mouth preventing her from making any sound whatsoever.

'Don't move…' came a familiar voice from behind her, whispering in her ear so she could only just hear him. 'You're alright… I won't hurt you…'

She felt a pair of hands put a blind fold on, and then picking her up into a bridal position, the strong hand still on her mouth. Suddenly she felt nervous… was that voice as familiar as she had thought?

'Calm down…' came the voice again. She felt him start to move and put her arms around his neck for extra support, hating herself for making it easier for him, yet apprehensive that he might drop her.

After a moment, she felt her captor stop. She heard some furtive whispering and then felt him slowly lower her to the ground, the hand still over her mouth making it difficult to breathe.

She was placed in a sitting position on the cold and slanting ground. Why was the ground oblique? Was she on a hill? No, because the ground felt strangely like…

'Tiles?' she asked through the hand, which she felt her captor release a moment later.

'Sorry?' asked the faceless voice, curiously having not understood her mumbling.

'Are we on a roof?' she asked, turning her head hoping she was looking in his direction. She heard a chuckle and more whispering. 'What are you saying? Why have you taken me? Why not Kitty? She's pretty… a little annoying maybe, but she's pretty.'

'You're funny.' came the voice again, now Vixen was sure she didn't know the voice. It sounded a bit like Pietro's, but why would he do this? 'Now don't scream or I'll have to put my hand back over your mouth, and I know it's not pleasant.'

'Maybe I should scream.' she answered defiantly. 'Then the others would know where I am, and when you put your hand back on I could bite you. Release a bit of my tension.'

'I don't think it would help.' came the voice again, the perpetrator was obviously smiling to himself. 'We just want a blood sample. You might feel a little prick…'

'Wouldn't be the first time.' murmured the morpher with a bored look on her face. The man laughed again, before taking her forearm. Just then she caught herself again and ripped it away. 'Why do you want a blood sample? Who are you?' she inquired, glaring fiercely in the direction of his voice.

She felt him pull her arm out again with surprising strength. She wriggled around, trying to pull her blindfold off, but she felt other hands pulling at her other arm and another pair of arms around her waist, holding her still.

She did indeed feel the needle pierce her soft flesh and pull a little as a small amount of her precious blood was pulled out of the vein. She whimpered a little: she never had liked injections, and this was no exception.

'Why do you want my blood?' she asked again, feeling her eyes water as they withdrew the needle. 'The labs already have my blood… in Chicago… look up Mr and Mrs Davies… they have it.'

'Don't worry, Georgia.' came the voice soothingly.

'Vixen…' she whimpered softly, hating her name.

'This won't affect you in any way.' continued the voice as though she hadn't interrupted.

'What about the others?' she asked thinking of Jade, of Franky… thinking of Kurt. She blushed.

'It won't affect any of you.' repeated the man beside her. She got the feeling he was sitting beside her, watching her closely. 'We believe you are a very special kind of mutant, and this blood sample will tell us if we were right or not. Either way, it won't change anything.'

'Why couldn't you just ask me, then?' she asked frowning slightly. 'Or Xavier? I'm sure he would nave been okay with it…'

'Ar, good ol' Wheels.' came a male Australian voice behind her, obviously smiling as well.

'Is there an Australian dude behind me?' she asked curiously. Beside her she felt the man waving his hand and heard a frantic whisper.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' came the whisper from beside her. She frowned at him inquisitively, waiting for an explanation, but she didn't get one.

'You know Wheels?' she asked realising he was never going to explain to her.

'We've met.' came the voice, less charismatic and more fraught. 'Drink this, and we'll take you back to where we found you.' he said, pressing a vial to her lips. She pulled away nervously.

'Are you trying to make me drink some kind of poison, so that they can't accuse you of murder because I took it willingly?' she asked turning her head so that the vial was pressing her cheek.

'Do it.' came the voice, but it wasn't addressing her. She felt three pairs of arms take her by the waist, take her arms and her face, holding her still while the vial was forced to her lips. She felt another strong hand force her mouth open and the contents of the vial slipped in and down her throat.

It tasted salty and sour at the same time. Her eyes began to water as the foul tasting substance went down her throat, almost instantly afterwards making her feel drowsy, and soon after that the physical world around her was slipping away, she couldn't feel the tiles beneath her, or the hands grasping her… she was floating, floating in the air until…


	27. Chapter 27

'Vixen?' came a familiar voice from what seemed like miles away. 'Vixen, Sweety are you okay?'

'What?' she gurgled, her mouth and tongue heavy with drowsiness. 'Wh- where are they?' she asked, trying to force her eyes open.

'We didn't find them.' replied the voice as dark figures swam in front of the blond girl's vision. 'What did they do to you?' Scott's face looked worried and frustrated at the same time: he didn't like losing.

'They took my blood…' gurgled Vixen, her vision still a little fuzzy. There was a collective intake of breath from the others who were obviously just out of sight.

'That must be why you were unconscious.' stated Cyclops, looking down at her, then over at the others.

'No…' contradicted the morpher girl still a bit groggy, ' They only took a blood sample. Not _lots_ of blood, just a…' she stopped and shuddered at the memory of the needle. 'syringe full.' She heard Franky giggle in the background.

'What?' asked Jade, still out of sight, but fairly audible and clearly confused by Franky's laugh.

'Vixen _hates_ injections and needles and stuff.' he answered, a smile in his charming voice. 'She always has, and it always makes me laugh.'

'Get lost loser.' said Vixen smiling from where she was lying. 'Where am I?' she asked taking a look around from her position on the floor. She vaguely tried to sit up, but Scott pushed her gently back down again.

'We're in the back yard.' he said soothingly, his hand still on her chest, holding her down.

'How did you find me?' she asked incredulously, frowning up at him above her.

'Jean found you.' he said quietly. 'You can thank her later. She's busy right now, looking after Kurt- don't worry he's fine.' he continued seeing her worried face. 'He just got a little… tied up, under a table.'

'You really want me to stay lying down, don't you?' whispered Vixen flirtily, gazing up at the young man above her. He quickly took his hand off of her chest and sat back down on his feet. 'Chill,' continued the emerald eyed girl smiling invitingly. 'I won't mind… I _don't_ mind…'

'Vixen,' he started slowly and under his breath, 'are you flirting with me?' he asked, sort of half smiling down at her. She raised her left eye brow at him.

'Do you _want_ me to be flirting with you?' she asked almost blatantly inviting him to lean over and take her, there and then. His smile slowly disappeared from his handsome face, as though he was trying to talk himself out of it.

'I- err..' he mumbled before pulling away and getting up. He stepped away and Franky moved forward to kneel beside her. He put his hand on her shoulder and sighed.

'You are _too_ obvious.' he whispered, shaking his head exasperatedly. She giggled guiltily, and looked up at the starry sky.

The next day they were all taken to school, heavy bags under their eyes, and shuffling feet.

Vixen, Kurt and Kitty made their tired way into the schools front doors. Jade and Franky were just behind them, arms linked and loved up faces with stupid grins.

'Dammit I can't remember my code.' said Vixen annoyed. She banged her fist against the door of her locker and placed her forehead against the cold metal in despair.

'17-16... Umm… I can't remember the other one.' said Kurt slowly, gazing up at the ceiling. '20 something.'

'How do you know that?' she asked incredulously, frowning a little.

'Well… 17 is my age,' started the mutant, fiddling with his inducer. 'You are 16 and I can't remember why it was 20 something.'

'Are you stalking me?' she asked jokingly, laughing in amazement. 'Cause it's pretty useful! I could use having you around!'

'Lucky then that I'll always be around.' he replied as she started putting in the numbers of the locker. She got to the last number and paused.

'41.' said a flirty voice behind her as she felt 2 hands take her by the waist. 'Your favourite.' Pietro kissed her neck softly, stroking her waist and stomach romantically.

'Oh yeah…' she said smiling over her shoulder at him. 'Thanks, hey I've got two stalkers who both know my locker number! Isn't that great? Unless I put some kinda secret thing in there… which I won't.'

'You're rambling Sweety.' pointed out Quicksilver, gently pulling her fringe out of her face. 'So, how were your holidays? I mean since our last meeting. When was it?'

'I can't remember.' she answered shrugging uninterestedly. 'Anyway, I was kidnapped last night and they took my blood sample.'

'What?' he asked taking her by the upper arms and turned her around to face him. 'What, why would anyone do that to you? What did they want with your blood?'

'We don't know.' replied Kurt protectively. 'And we didn't even catch them. We looked all over the place.'

'The dude said I was "special", or something.' added the green eyed girl. She didn't notice Pietro's eyes widen, but Nightcrawler did, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. 'Anyway, I'm not too worried about it. He said it wouldn't change anything, anyway, so you know.'

The bell rang and Pietro left for class after giving her a swift peck on the cheek. As usual, Kurt and Vixen set off for art in room 35B.

'Did you see his face when you told him about what happened last night?' asked the mutant boy gazing at her with a small inquisitive frown on his face.

'He was worried.' she replied uninterestedly, shrugging slightly. 'I was kidnapped. Doesn't happen everyday, you know!' He raised a critical eyebrow at her. 'He's my boyfriend! He cares for me!'

'Well I care for you, but I don't make stupid faces at you.' he replied, not looking at her. 'I just think there was something extra in that look. That's all.'

'Kurt,' started the girl, smiling affectionately at him, 'you're so sweet. But you're a little over protective. I'm a big girl, you know. I can fight my own battles.'

'But you were still kidnapped last night.' pointed out the German boy. 'Even if they didn't do anything major to you, it's still… you know.' She leaned over and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

'You're so sweet to be so worried for me.' she said, smiling at him tenderly. 'Thanks.' He smiled uncomfortably at her, blushing a bit. She blushed back as the teacher started wittering on about geometrical artists.


	28. Chapter 28

A month or so later the funfair was in town, all the kids at the institute were dead excited about that Friday when they'd be allowed to go and check it out.

Franky and Jade had finally admitted to the world that they were an item, to the happiness and relief of almost everyone.

'How come she gets him?' asked Jubilee moodily to Amara as they studied hard for the big Math test the next day. 'I'll tell you why, because she's best friends with his little sister.'

'Wouldn't that be a bad thing?' asked Bobby, chewing on his pencil as he tried to work out a particularly difficult equation. 'I mean, your little sister's best friend? That would make things awkward, wouldn't it?'

'What would you know?' snapped the dark haired girl, throwing a rubber at him across the table. He laughed as he threw it back.

Jade and Franky were always together, whispering things in each others ears, kissing and canoodling, cuddling, etc… It meant that Vixen had noone to hang around with, so she started spending all her time with Kurt.

'So are we gonna go to the fair on Friday?' she asked out of the blue as they did their homework (well, Kurt did his homework, Vixen was doodling absent-mindedly).

'Of course!' replied Kurt laughing, 'Why wouldn't we go?' he scratched his ear with his ruler. 'Don't you wanna go?'

'Well duh!' exclaimed the girl, putting the final touches on her latest doodle (a cheeseburger). 'I dunno… it's just that… well someone told me what happened last time the funfair was in town. I thought maybe you wouldn't wanna go, and if you don't go I'd wanna stay here with you. You know… keep you company.' He looked up at her and saw her look away, blushing but he didn't say anything.

'Doesn't Pietro want to go?' he asked, looking back down at his Biology graphics, which were about as comprehensible as rocket science.

'Well…' she started hesitantly, not knowing how to put her words. 'I dunno… he asked me… but I umm… said I had to wash my hair.' Nightcrawler chuckled.

'You lied to him?' he asked smiling at her, she nodded guiltily. 'Is this relationship not going where you want it to?' he asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

'I… don't know.' she admitted shrugging again. 'It's really hard now, well, now that I'm not with him all the time any more. And he's kinda the enemy, well… you know. He's not much of a good guy, is he?' Kurt shrugged.


	29. Chapter 29

Friday evening came and excitement and anticipation was filling the young people with adrenaline. After all their chores were finished (Wheels forced them to do their chores first), they all started heading off in groups.

Scott, Kitty, Jean, Franky, Evan and Jade headed off in Scott's car, Amara, Sam, Roberto, Jubilee and Bobby set off at a walk, and Ray, Vixen and Jamie were gonna be bamfed there by Kurt since it wasn't too far.

'Don't be too late now.' instructed Ororo as the last of the students set out. 'Midnight is the curfew remember.'

'Sure thing aunty.' answered Evan as he hopped into the shiny red and white car.

'Watch the paintwork, Spyke.' shouted Scott who was already buckled in in the driver's seat. 'I spent ages waxing that.'

'Midnight?' asked Jade disbelieving, 'Is that it?' she turned to Vixen as though asking if she was okay with it. The blond girl shrugged at her, giving her a look as though to say: "hey, it's a start."

Scott turned the key in the slot and the car purred into motion, slowly at first but soon gaining speed. The others started walking down the path to the gate where Vixen would turn into a bird and set out to seek out a safe place for Kurt to bamf to.

A minute or two later, they were all standing behind a big tent from which they could hear laughter and happy voices. Kurt made sure noone was looking and led the way out from behind the marquee.

Vixen looked around in ecstatic happiness at the grotty fairground around her. She looked down at Jamie who looked up at her with the same look on his face.

She smiled devilishly, took his hand and they ran off together towards the biggest ride she could see.

'Vixen!!!' cried Nightcrawler after the two kids. 'Wait! We've got to stick together!!!'

'Leave it, Kurt.' said Ray putting his hand on his shoulder. 'She's long gone. Come on, let's check this place out!' whereupon he ran off towards the house of mirrors, Kurt followed unenthusiastically.

Vixen and Jamie went on the biggest and fastest rides they could find, strapped in beside each other, nervous glances at each other before being thrown about over and over again before slowly coming back down to the ground where they gazed at each other, their eyes wide as adrenaline gushed through them.

'Hey look!' cried Jamie suddenly, pointing over to his right. 'A future telling old gypsy woman!!! Come on, let's check it out!!!' He took her hand, before letting him go again, then ran off towards the small tent.

'Come closer young people…' came the slightly rasping voice from the old, and very ugly woman. 'Let me tell you what is coming for you in the near or far future…'

'Awesome.' said the blond girl, smiling down at her younger friend. She sat down opposite the woman and Jamie sat down beside her.

'You are Georgia and Jamie.' said the old woman glancing vaguely into a transparent ball in front of her. Multiple grinned at the young girl, who grimaced.

'You're called Georgia?' he asked inquisitively, still grinning up at her.

'I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread that around.' she mumbled, smiling indulgently over at him.

'You have a small crush on this young woman.' declared the old woman malevolently, Vixen grinned over at him with a malicious smile. 'Because she's the first person to take you seriously. And you, young lady, have very deep feelings for-'

'_That's okay_, misses.' interrupted the blond girl desperately. 'Just tell us what's gonna happen in… a year or something.'

'Well…' she started, gazing into the crystal ball Vixen thought might just be glass. 'Jamie… you are going to get a very bad mark in your geography test. 'and… Vixen, you are going to leave Pietro. Pretty soon. Actually some time this year.'

'How? And is he gonna be hurt?' asked the girl, trying not to seem too interested.

'He's going to be devastated.' answered the old lady, obviously uninterested. 'And he's going to want to stay close. But you are going to get a lot closer to someone else. Someone very _special_ to you.'

'Oh… dear…' said Jamie slowly, looking over at her unhurriedly.

'Jamie, you're crush is going to get a lot deeper.' continued the woman as though she had told them tomorrows weather. 'And Vixen… you're gonna die in… erm… two years.'

'WHAT?!?!?!?!' exclaimed both mutants, their eyes wide with shock and horror. 'What do you mean?!?!?!?!?'

'I mean,' replied the woman, uninterestedly 'That you are going to be killed by none other than…' there was a short pause in which she peered into the ball again. 'Magneto.'

'Magneto?' asked Jamie, his eyes shocked and angry at the same time. 'But… why would he want to kill her?'

'How am I supposed to know?' snapped the woman, 'I can just see the future, not see thoughts.'

'Well then, how did you know I liked Vixen?' he continued, glancing sideways a little nervously at her. Vixen was gazing vaguely down at the floor with a worried look on her pretty face.

'That was just to prove a point.' she barked. 'Now get lost. You only paid for so much.'

'Okay then,' continued Jamie angrily. 'How will he kill her? Will it hurt her?'

'Get out.' she cried, pointing menacingly at the doorway.

'Fine.' answered the young boy, getting up and taking her hand.

'No.' said Vixen getting up and glaring at the old woman. 'You. Your son is having an affair with your brothers new wife, and she's gonna have a baby which isn't either of theirs. And you're gonna lose your job because I'm gonna tell the manager that you looked into my memories of nights I've spent with different men. Once a door is opened it can be gone through both ways.'

She took Jamie's hand and tugged him out of the tent and into the warm evening air. She tugged him between the crowds, dodging prams and old people, walking for the sake of moving away. Suddenly Jamie pulled her back, making her stop and face him.

'Vixen,' he started quietly, 'it's okay to be nervous… I understand… come on, I'm always nervous. Being with you alone makes me nervous for Christ's sake!' Her eyes brimmed with tears, he pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably.

'I'm sorry, Jamie-' she whimpered into his shoulder as her own continued to heave with silent tears. 'I'm sorry you had to know that…'

'It's okay, Vixen…' Jamie whispered, trying to soothe her. 'I'm sorry you had to know…'

Suddenly she pulled away and gazed at him, dark make-up running down her flushed cheeks. She stayed there for a moment, taking him in, then leaned forwards to kiss him. For a moment she was surprised that he didn't fight back, but then she remembered what that bitch had said.

After a while she felt his hands pulling her face away gently. He smiled at her a little guiltily.

'So…' he giggled surreptitiously, she smiled affectionately at him. 'I… err… sorry.'

'My fault.' she disagreed. 'I kissed you, not the other way around. Besides,' she felt her cheeks start burning a bit. 'you're a good kisser.' Jamie blushed uncontrollably, then taking her hand led her on the way back to the institute.

'Beginners luck.' he murmured, smiling guiltily at her, strangely comfortable with the pressure of her fingers against his.

'Hey wait…' exclaimed Vixen suddenly, stopping dead. 'Are we going home already?' she frowned inquiringly at the young man in front of her.

'Well, err…' he started uncomfortably. 'You- you've just found out that you're gonna die in a couple of years.' he smiled awkwardly over at her, feeling his hand start to sweat. 'Isn't that a decent reason?' She giggled.

'Exactly!' she exclaimed, a grin starting to grow on her face. 'I only have a few more years to live! I should start living it to the full!!!' Jamie stared at her in amazement.

'Well… err…' he started slowly, looking down at the ground. 'Maybe you should get your make-up cleaned up.' he smiled a friendly smile at her, still holding her hand.

'Vixen?' came a voice behind her. Jamie looked over her shoulder to see Pietro looking at them in surprise. 'Vixen? You're here!' She hastily wiped dirty make-up off her cheeks before turning around with a huge beam on her pretty face.

'Quicksilver!' she exclaimed happily, walking towards him and putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. Jamie grimaced uncomfortably, shuffling his feet.

'What's the munchkin doing here?' Pietro asked, looking over her shoulder with a superior smile on his face. Vixen looked over at Jamie and smiled.

'This is Jamie.' she said, holding out her hand which he took, making Pietro frown. 'He's a friend of mine, he lives at the institute with me.'

'Hi.' said Jamie waving uncomfortably at the older boy. 'What's up?'

'Are you here with any of the others?' asked the blond girl gazing up at him.

'Umm… yeah, they're around here somewhere.' replied the white haired teenager, vaguely looking around over his shoulder. 'I think I saw Blob heading for the snack bar.'

'Figures.' answered Jamie shrugging and smiling malevolently. Vixen giggled with him at his little joke. They headed off together back into the fairground to finish the night.


	30. Chapter 30

The weeks passed lazily. Jean and Scott were revising hard for the end of year exams and Vixen still hadn't told anyone about the little nugget of information the old gypsy woman had told her and Jamie. She knew Jamie wouldn't tell, she could trust him.

One slow Saturday morning the students were all in the kitchen chatting about the funfair when the phone rang. Kitty reached for it, expecting a call from her parents.

'Hello? Xavier's institute here.' she said quickly, in the same manner as a secretary might answer a phone, peering at her painted nails. 'Yes… yes of course…' she held the phone out for Vixen who frowned at her curiously, 'It's for you.'

'Who is it?' mimed the blond girl, reluctant to take the call. Kitty shrugged unknowing. Vixen took the phone and pressed it against her left ear. 'Hello?'

'Hey baby.' came Pietro's voice flirtily through the receiver, reminding Vixen strongly of the faceless voice which had held her captive just the other night. 'Wanna go to the cinema later?'

'What's on?' she asked, trying to shake the memory from her mind. She was a little reluctant, she knew what he had in mind and it had nothing to do with a movie.

'There's a horror movie on, if you like.' he offered, 'It's called "the messengers", and it looks pretty awesome. Or we could check out that other one. A romantic comedy I think. Can't remember what it's called though, but I saw it on TV the other day.'

'Yeah, like you'd wanna go and see that!' she laughed sarcastically, 'That horror one sounds cool. What's it about?'

'That's usually the reason people go to see movies.' said the young man smiling. 'Come on, it'll be fun. And I promise I won't do anything. We'll just watch the movie, if you want.' Vixen smiled at his selflessness, a wave of affection brushing over her.

'Okay,' she answered finally, still smiling. 'Sounds fun. What time? Which cinema?'

'The big one.' he replied quickly. 'They do wicked popcorn.' Vixen giggled. 'How about eight? It's shown again at ten, but isn't your curfew at eleven or something?'

'Yeah, it sucks.' she replied, gazing down at the table she was leaning on. 'Okay then, eight at the big cinema! You're on!' then she put the phone down and handed it back to Kitty who placed back on it's pedestal.

'So,' started Scott smiling over at her. 'big date then?' he asked. Vixen looked at him pityingly.

'It's just a movie.' she replied getting herself a glass of orange juice. 'No big.'

'Yeah, but noone ever watches the film when they go to the cinema, do they?' pointed out Jean from over her magazine. 'There's always a bit of fondling, cuddling… even more sometimes.'

'And you'd know?' asked Vixen incredulously. 'Don't answer that, I don't wanna know.' Jade giggled from her place on Franky's lap where she was rocking herself back and forth.

'So do you want a lift into town later?' asked Scott, doodling absent-mindedly on his book. 'Cos I'm going into town at five, so I could drop you off then, you could do a bit of shopping, or something.'

'Why are you going into town?' asked the blond girl curiously, looking over at him.

'Do you want a ride or not?' he asked snappily. 'Cos otherwise, I don't care I can go earlier-'

'No, no!' she interrupted hastily, 'No, thanks Scott, that would be great. Sorry.'

'Well then.' continued Scott smiling again. 'Five o'clock. Sharp!'

'Sir! Yes, sir!' exclaimed Vixen putting her hand up in a salute. She then got up and left the room, setting out to her room to choose her outfit for that night.

She decided on an off-the-shoulder t-shirt with the word "snogaholic" embroidered on it, and a pair of baggy and torn jeans with her big skater trainers. She tied her hair up into a ponytail, which looked a little like Kitty's, her fringe brushed to the side.

Scott took her into the centre of town where he dropped her off just outside the cinema.

'See you later, then.' he said as she got out and closed the door behind her. 'You'll be okay to get back, right?'

'Yeah, Pietro can bring me home in a second.' she answered flicking her hand dismissively. 'Thanks Cyclops.'

'Have fun, Vixen.' he answered, smiling up at her as she walked invitingly off towards the doorway of the cinema, hips swaying temptingly, waving over her shoulder.

She got to the ticket booth and looked at the posters of the different movies on that night, most starting at eight o'clock. The was the poster of the movie Pietro had mentioned: the messengers. It looked pretty scary.

She set off towards the shops, setting an alarm on her mobile to tell her to get back to the cinema in time for the film, and switching on her I-pod.

She went into a fashionable shop and started looking at the flimsy-looking clothes. In her ears blared "I wanna be bad", by Willa Ford, not letting any other sound in and locking the girl in her own little world. The music made her restless and she began moving very slightly to the rhythm, nodding her head, moving her hips and shoulders discreetly.

Suddenly the song changed to a slower and more depressing song. It was Broken by Seether and Amy Lee. She loved this song, but she wasn't in the mood for depressing songs: she was shopping, about to go on a date with her hot boyfriend.

She pressed a couple of buttons on the gadget and on came a French song she had heard on the internet and had downloaded almost immediately afterwards. The beat thumped in her ears making her move more and flick her hair around. She bounced around on the balls of her feet in time to "Radio song" by Superbus.

She dropped the pair of tight looking hip-huggers she had been inspecting and started dancing outright, unable to control herself an longer. Then the song changed again, and on came "blue" by Eiffel 65. She smiled as she thought of Kurt and how this was soo his song, as she continued to dance alone in the fashionable clothes shop.

Suddenly she had an idea. She quickly walked out of the shop, not noticing the weird glares she was getting from the shop owners and shoppers alike, and made her way to the pharmacy just down the road. There she bought several packs of hair bleach and shoved them into her bag, ready to use them later.

Just then her phone started buzzing, telling her it was time to go to the cinema. She made her way back to the cinema, still jigging about, flicking her long blond hair around and shaking her shapely hips.

She hung around the entrance, waiting for Quicksilver to arrive, but he didn't arrive. She huffed to herself and leant against the wall.

'How the hell could he be late?' she asked herself moodily, glaring at the passers by. 'He has no reason not to be here. Not even a dumb reason.'

'Have you been forgotten too?' came a Russian male voice beside the young girl.

'Yeah.' she sighed angrily. 'I guess I have. And it puts me in a foul mood. Sorry if I'm not very polite. I _hate_ being set up.' she finished, growling menacingly.

'I'm used to it.' answered the man next to her. She looked up at him pityingly, and she started: he was huge! At least a meter taller than her, incredibly toned chest and arms, and a hard yet friendly face.

'Why are you used to it?' she asked, looking up and down his body her eyes wide.

'Look at me.' he replied sadly. 'I'm a freak of nature, I'm Russian and I'm not much of a looker anyway.' He shrugged companionably.

'Looks aren't everything, you know?' retorted Vixen raising an eyebrow. 'And what's wrong with being Russian? I think it's cool. Gives you an extra… Je ne said quoi.'

'Exactly.' he said sadly. 'They date me once, and find that the Je ne said quoi is just a first date thing.' he laughed harshly. 'And you can hardly talk about looks not being everything, you're pretty.' She smiled.

'Well, I'm just lucky.' she answered shrugging. 'But there's always gonna be someone prettier or sexier than you. I guess you just gotta accept it.'

'Deep words.' he answered with a look of agreement on his rugged face. 'What's your name?' he asked, the Russian accent very heavy in his deep voice.

'Vixen.' she replied raising an eyebrow at him. 'How about you?'

'My name is Piotr.' he answered slowly, smiling down at her. 'But you can call me Peter. It's easier to pronounce, or so my friends tell me.'

'I guess it is.' said the girl who was feeling a little insignificant in front of this daunting man.

'Umm… Since we're both erm…' he started tentatively, looking away and scratching the back of his neck. 'You know… would you like to… err… catch a movie?' He smiled apologetically at her.

'Sure.' she answered with an encouraging smile on her face. 'Since my date hasn't shown up. What do you wanna go see? My date and I were gonna go see a horror movie.'

'Sounds interesting.' he said, smiling gratefully at her from his immense height. 'It's on me. My treat.' he added taking out a wallet and handing a few bills over the counter to the check out woman who pointed them down a dark corridor.

During the film, Vixen felt his large arm sneak around the back of her head, and she smiled as he gently let it rest on her opposite shoulder. She looked sideways at him with a flirty look in her emerald eyes and put her head smoothly on his chest, feeling his rhythmic breathing.

After it was finished they made their way out, chatting about their favourite bits, an empty goblet of coke in her hands and an empty box of popcorn in his.

'I liked the bit when the kid was in the closet.' said Vixen looking excitedly up at him. 'And he was like, whoa! And then the woman was like, Oh my god!'

'I liked the part where you got really scared and cuddled up to me.' said the man smiling down at her. 'It made me feel strong, even without my pow-' he stopped himself, a look of horror on his face.

'You're a… mutant?' asked the girl excitedly, smiling up at him animatedly. 'So am I!' she continued.

'Oh, I'm so relieved.' sighed the man obviously sincere. 'When I let that slip I thought I was done for!'

By this time they were outside, in the cold breeze. There was a long pause where they just smiled at each other companionably.

'Do you want to get something to eat?' he asked jabbing his thumb over his shoulder indicating a long line of restaurants down the street.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' she said, an remorseful look on her face. 'I've gotta get home… Curfew and all that crap.' she finished irritated.

'I really enjoyed tonight.' said Peter romantically. 'I had lots of fun. Do you want me to take you home?'

'I had fun too!' answered the girl smiling happily, 'But that's fine thanks. I can fly home.'

'You have wings?' he asked inquisitively.

'No, I can morph into animals.' she replied shrugging. 'What can you do?' she asked curiously.

'Colossus?' came a familiar voice away to Vixen's right (and Peter's left), 'What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?!?'

'Quicksilver?' exclaimed Peter incredulously. 'Your girlfriend?'

'Pietro?' cried Vixen also incredulous. 'Why didn't you come? You left me standing here alone, and Peter came and was really nice to me so we watched the movie together and had loads of fun, which is more than I would have had if he hadn't been here!'

'Baby I'm so sorry…' whimpered the white-haired boy taking a step forward. 'My dad called for me and-'

'Oh, so you couldn't even _call_ and say that you'd be late?' she asked angrily.

'Vixen, this is your boyfriend?' asked Peter, pointing at Pietro. 'But- this is bad…'

'Do you guys know each other?' asked the confused mutant girl, looking from one to the other.

'Peter is working with my dad.' said Pietro slowly. Vixen sighed angrily. 'Nothing to do with me.' he continued quickly, shaking his hands at her.

'Why does noone tell me anything?' she said in frustration, grabbing her hair and tugging at the blond locks. 'Dammit!!!'

'I'm sorry, Vixen,' started Peter apologetically, starting towards her with his arms out hoping for forgiveness. 'I didn't know.'

'Yeah, right!' exclaimed Pietro angrily, glaring at Colossus and smiling apologetically at her. 'Come on! There aren't ninety seven Vixens in this town!'

'You guys both suck!' she screamed out in frustration, glaring at her. 'I'm going home.' she turned around and started out in the other direction, Pietro started after her but she turned back around to glare angrily at him. 'And don't try to follow me.'

'But, Baby-' started the white haired mutant, but Vixen cut across him.

'Don't _Baby_ me.' she retorted furiously. 'You- I- Why didn't you-' She growled out of frustration and rage. 'Just… chill for a bit.'

Whereupon she morphed into a bird and took off into the darkness in the sky, in the direction of Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters.

When she got back to the institute she slammed the door behind her and leaned against it, wondering vaguely why she had been so outraged. She didn't understand why she had blown up at them both. She guessed she had just thought that she knew everything about Pietro, and finding out that her new friend was working with is father had thrown that idea.

She let herself slip into a sitting position with her back leaning against the door. She felt her eyes begin to prick as tears started to well up behind her eyelids.

She shook her head vigorously. Get a grip! She thought to herself, why the hell was she this upset? She didn't get it. Maybe she was still worked up by her attack and how that voice reminded her so much of Quicksilver's. She let a sob escape from her salivating mouth as tears started tumbling down her flushed cheeks.

'Vixen?' came a quiet voice from the lounge. She immediately tried to hide her anguish from whoever it was, but obviously failed, because he continued. 'Are you okay, Vixen?' came Jamie's voice coming closer.

She nodded dynamically, still not looking at him directly. But he clearly didn't believe her, because he came and sat next to her linking his arm with hers and taking her hand in his.

'Come on.' he said a little annoyed. 'Don't take me for an idiot. I wasn't born yesterday. Everyone thinks they can take me for some kind of dumb… kid, just because I'm younger than everyone else.'

'I'd treat anyone like this right now.' said Vixen sobbing a little and looking at him, with a small and uncertain smile on her tearful face. 'Don't feel special.' Jamie laughed and she giggled tearfully.

'Isn't it weird how you're always crying around me?' he asked ironically. 'I'm beginning to see a pattern.' She giggled again.

'It's cos you're always there for me when I need you most.' she answered, putting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders, feeling her warmth and her rhythmic breathing, interrupted now and then by a sob or two.

'Vixen?' came another voice from up the stairs. The cuddling teenagers both looked up to see who the culprit was, but they couldn't see anyone. They heard a light bamfing noise away to their left and automatically looked towards it and saw Kurt coming towards them. 'What's going on?' he asked making his way towards them.

Suddenly Vixen felt a intense need to hug him, to be in his arms and not Jamie's, to feel his warmth, his breath, smell his scent mixed with a faint smell of brimstone. She felt Jamie shrug next to her, making her move a little with his motion.

'How was your date?' asked the blue teenaged boy, looking awkwardly at the other two. Vixen slowly got up, unwrapping herself from Jamie's protective (if a little small) arms.

'It sucked.' she replied, the tears welling up again in her stunning emerald eyes. She sniffed and continued. 'Pietro was a no show, but I met another guy called Peter who is a mutant too, and then after the movie Pietro was outside and he saw Peter and he told me that he was working for his father and-'

'Okay wait…' interrupted Jamie standing beside her with a confused look on his face. 'Pietro's working for this Peter dude's dad?'

'No.' corrected Vixen, 'Peter is working for Quicksilver's dad, and I got really annoyed, and I don't know why…' she broke down again into tears. Kurt rushed forwards and took her in his arms, rocking her gently back and forth as she continued to weep into his shoulder.

'Shhh…' whispered Kurt soothingly, kissing her hair adoringly. 'It's okay… you're home now. Come on you should go to bed now, I'll take you.'

'But it's only ten thirty.' piped up Jamie, frowning jealously at Kurt as he started to lead her away. 'She doesn't wanna go to bed at ten thirty.'

Vixen turned around and gazed at him with a smile on her face.

'I'm sorry Jamie.' she said, 'But I think I'm tired. I need a good nights rest. I'm sorry if that's not what you expect of me. Goodnight, sweety.'

'Night.' answered Jamie quietly, whereupon Kurt and Vixen turned and made their way up the stairs to her room. Jamie wondered vaguely whether there was more to their friendship than met the eye.

He shook his head, hoping he was wrong and made his way back to the lounge where he, Bobby and Jubilee had been watching a documentary on volcanoes only to find they had changed the channel onto wrestling.


	31. Chapter 31

Several weeks later Xavier discovered a new mutant a few miles out of town. Due to business in the mansion he couldn't go himself so he sent Storm, Nightcrawler, Iceman and Vixen to go and try and convince this new mutant to join them. Storm was flying ahead alone and the other three had to make their own way, so Kurt was driving them in the X-van.

'Are we nearly there yet?' asked Bobby for the third time in five minutes from the back seat.

'NO!' cried Vixen irritably. 'We've only been going for half an hour. Find something to do, got a rubix cube or something?'

'Just don't touch anything.' added Kurt noticing the younger teenager reaching for a large blue button on the door. Bobby sat back down unenthusiastically.

'Here, play with this.' said Vixen chucking her brand new phone onto the back seat beside him. 'Just don't break it or you'll pay for a new one.'

'Awesome!' exclaimed Bobby grabbing the gadget and opening it to start exploring it's depths. Kurt switched on the radio and a mellow song started. Vixen opened the window and let her hair flow in the wind.

"_She rolls the window down, and she talks over the sound…_" came the tuneful sound of a man singing. Kurt looked over at Vixen, but she hadn't noticed. She was nodding her head in time to the music.

"_I wonder if she'll figure out,_ _I'm crazy for this girl._" Kurt blushed as he related to the song, hoping neither Vixen nor Bobby had noticed. There she was, gazing out the window at the world zipping by, her hair flicking over her pretty face, blowing in the wind.

"_She's got me thinking about her constantly…_" it continued, Kurt stared at the road in front of him, trying to stop thinking about how much this song defined his position. Suddenly he noticed Vixen turning and looking at him. He glanced over at her and saw her smiling at him, a little confusion on her attractive face.

"_Right now, face to face, all my fears pushed aside. And now I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you._" continued the song as the pair continued to gaze at each other, Kurt having to glance every now and then at the road.

"_I'm crazy for this girl, I'm crazy for this girl!_" Kurt wondered crazily whether she was feeling the same way, she did have a very different look on her face, he'd only seen her make this face with Pietro… did that mean anything?

She seemed to be making her way closer to him now, he discreetly tried to make his way towards her, keeping his eye on the road all the time…

'Isn't this that song which is always on the radio?' asked Bobby leaning forwards into the front seat, between them. Kurt glanced past him at Vixen who was looking out of the window again, as though nothing had happened.

The song finished and went onto a different and faster song, Vixen frowned and changed the channel and a different song started up, completely obliterating the moment Kurt thought they had just had.

Maybe it hadn't been a moment. Maybe she hadn't been coming closer… maybe it was all a pigment of his imagination. Part of him hoped it was, but the majority of him hoped against hope that it had been a moment, leaving him confused, but content with the memory of her face so close to his. A memory he would add to the memory of the night of the party and the night he and Vixen and sat and looked at the stars, Vixen cuddling up to him to get warm.

An hour or so later they arrived at the designated house. A small cottage in a very rural village. The actual house was adorable: just like one would imagine a cottage to be. Virginia creeper growing up the front of it, around a wooden door with a brass knocker. Five windows placed strategically around the door to let in a maximum of light into the lower and upper floors, in exactly the position a child would draw them, all with white shutters.

There was even a tabby cat to complete the image of homeliness.

Kurt, Vixen and Bobby all hopped out of the van and took in their surroundings. The cat gazed at them curiously and in the background they could hear chickens going about their business.

'Nice place here.' said Kurt looking around. 'It seems a bit like… England, don't you think?' he looked over at the others.

'England rocks, dude!' exclaimed Vixen, putting her hand in the air and making a rock sign (for those uncultured swines who don't know what that is, it's when you put your two middle fingers down and the other two stay up). (Ps: you're not uncultured swines).

'Who are you?' came a young English voice away to their left. The mutants all looked in that direction and saw a little boy glaring at them. 'What are you doing here?'

'Err…' started Bobby a little nervously. 'We're here with the other lady who came here earlier?' he finished the sentence as a question, hesitant as the boy continued to glare at them.

'There's no lady here, except Mummy.' replied the boy, his eyes becoming untrusting slits. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Kurt Wagner, this is Bobby Drake,' started Kurt pointing first to himself and then to Bobby, 'and this is Vixen Davies.' he finished motioning towards the blond girl.

'Who are you talking to Darren?' came a woman's voice from around the side of the cottage. Soon a woman appeared wearing an apron and gardening gloves.

'There's a bunch of people here, Mummy.' shouted the boy running towards the woman, who looked up and saw the group of kids and smiled, clearly taken by surprise.

'Oh, err…' she said sweetly, also with an English accent. 'I'm sorry to be rude, but who exactly are you, umm.. And what are you doing on our property?'

'We're sorry,' started Kurt, who was evidently the people-person. 'we're here to talk about your child. We have reason to believe that one of your offspring is a m-'

'Is special.' cut in Vixen, thinking that the word "mutant" might make them less willing to cooperate. 'Maybe we could come in and talk about this more privately.' she asked, hoping not to scare her too much, remembering the reaction her parents had had.

'What's wrong with Darren?' asked the woman anxiously, obviously thinking they were talking about the little boy, who looked no older than seven.

'Do you have any other children?' asked Vixen a little awkwardly. The woman nodded.

I'm sorry it's been a while, but the site was playing up! Please review, any comments will be welcome and I make sure I answer all comments! Also, if you have any ideas I'm very happy to take them and if I like them they'll be put into the story!!!


End file.
